Une Étrange arrivé
by gaelle2050
Summary: Une question, un message, existence, peuvent suffir à changer toute votre vie. Deux amis de toujours sont propulsés dans un monde étrange. L'un d'eux ne sais rien de ce monde. Vont ils réussirent ou échoueront ils ?
1. Introduction

Salut Salut mes petits pirates ! C'est Gaëlle ! Hé ouais ! C'est rare que je vous parle comme ça !

Ace : Et si tu en venant directement au but ?

Tiens qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?

Marco : Bah on s'invite... Mais arrête de tourner autour du pot.

Ouais ouais vous avez raison. Donc je vais vous parlez de quelques petites choses concernant cette fiction.

Marco : Dépêche toi un peu, Père nous attend.

Ferme là toi ! Bref, c'est fiction m'est venue suite à une réflexion et à la lecture de plusieurs fictions semblable à celle ci. Mon meilleur ami et moi allons être les personnages principales de l'histoire. Lui ne connais quasiment pas l'univers en question.

Ace : Ça va les chevilles ?

Elles vont bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. Je ne vais pas faire de fiche personnage ou autre parce que j'ai un peu la flemme mais aussi parce que c'est plus drôle si vous apprenez à nous découvrir au fur et à mesure.

Marco : C'est surtout que tu as la flemme.

Je l'ai dit ça. Bref, je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine, le mercredi.

Ace : Sachant que toute l'histoire est écrite avant de commencer à poster.

Nan, mes fictions sont loin d'être terminés. Je pense notamment à "De Drôle de Surprise" qui est toujours en cours. J'ai également "La famille avant tout" mais je pense que je vais la recommencer parce que j'en suis pas satisfaite.

Marco : Ouais tu as trop de trucs de prévue.

J'ai actuellement 10 chapitres d'écrit, peut être 11 quand ça sera posté. Bref, bonne lecture mes petits pirates !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Gaëlle

Il devait être dans les environs de 21h quand une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns cessa d'écrire. Elle laissa s'échapper un grognement de mécontentement, lorsqu'elle regarda l'heure. Elle détestait devoir s'arrêter dans ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais son travail l'obligeait à devoir se reposer. Un soupir résonna dans la chambre. Elle posa sur son bureau son petit cahier et mis son réveil avant de se préparer à aller dormir.

Gaëlle, tel était son nom, revenait d'un an passé en ville pour être auprès de ces parents, qui eux, vivaient à la campagne. Elle avait quitté ces cours ainsi que son travail, qui ne lui convenait pas, et elle n'était pas parvenu à trouver un travail pour subvenir à ces besoins. Elle n'avait donc pas vraiment eu le choix. Le seul avantage qu'elle avait pu trouver à revenir était sa collection de manga qui trônait fièrement dans sa chambre.

La brune s'installa dans son lit en serrant contre elle ces deux peluches : un âne et une panthère. Elle regarda une dernière fois son téléphone avant de commencer à se reposer.

Cela venait de faire à peine 10 minutes qu'elle avait posé son téléphone que ce dernier vibra, signe qu'elle avait une notification.

Par le chapeau de Garp ! J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'envoyer un message Clément.

Clément était son meilleur ami, il connaissait beaucoup de chose sur elle et était son confident. Elle soupçonnait son meilleur ami de venir l'embêter alors qu'elle devait se reposer. Elle pris son téléphone et fut surprise qu'il s'agissait d'un SMS. Ce dernier n'était, d'ailleurs pas de Clément. Il lui en envoyait que très rarement préférant largement Discord.

Par la moustache de Newgate ! Qui peut m'envoyer un SMS à cette heure si ?

Elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle fut surprise d'y voir un questionnaire. Sa curiosité l'emporta et elle le remplit.

Nom : Izanu (inventé)

Prénom : Gaëlle

Age : 20 ans

Manga préféré : One Piece

Elle envoya le message et à peine avait il été reçu par le mystérieux correspondant qu'un autre parvient à la jeune fille avec des questions complémentaires.

Personnage(s) préféré(s) : Ace, Marco et Sabo

Camps : Pirate ou révolutionnaires

Équipage préféré : Les pirates de Barbe Blanche

Rêve(s) : Empêcher la mort de Tatch et de Ace, tuer Teach de mes propres mains et faire un câlin à Ace, Sabo et Luffy

Si vous alliez dans ce monde qu'est ce que vous emmèneriez : Mes doudous, mon téléphone, de quoi écrire et Clément.

Elle soupira lorsqu'elle envoya ce nouveau SMS. Elle posa à peine son téléphone qu'il vibra à nouveau. Gaëlle grogna avant de regarder le message.

"Bonjour Gaëlle, vous allez être envoyé dans le monde de votre choix. Vous pourrez y mener la vie que vous le souhaitez sans vous inquiétez de celle dans votre monde. Vous intégrerez un équipage au hasard.

Bon voyage, Izanu D Gaëlle."

Elle relut plusieurs fois le message pour être sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une erreur. Le jeune fille poussa un soupir.

C'est de plus en plus étrange cette histoire, en plus j'ai un D... Sans doute une erreur de leur part. Mouais je verrais ça demain.

Elle reposa son téléphone avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Chapitre très courts (que 506 mots) mais obligatoire avant de vraiment commencer !

Une review ?


	3. Chapitre 2 : Clément

Salut mes petits pirates !

Merci à **chocapik** pour son favorite et son follow ! Tu as le droit à une boite de cookie ! Profites en !

**Rewiew :**

**chocapik** : Déjà merci pour ta rewiew, ton follow et ton fav ! Ensuite merci t'attendre la suite avec toute ton impatience ! Les deux premiers chapitres ne sont pas des prologues parce qu'ils me permettent de mettre en place nos deux heros !

* * *

Le jeune homme était en train de jouer avec ces amis en vocal. Il regarda l'heure rapidement et voyant cette dernière il soupira. Plus de 21h, Gaëlle devait être couché. Il pris son téléphone afin de lui envoyer un message quand même. Il fut surpris de voir un message d'un numéro inconnu. Il répondit rapidement.

**Nom** : Galiste (inventé)

**Prénom** : Clément

**Age** : 21 ans

**Personnage(s) préféré(s) dans One Piece : **Marco et Ace

**Camps** : Pirates

**Équipage préféré** : Les pirates de Barbe Blanche

**Rêve(s)** : Euh, être moi même

**Si vous alliez dans ce monde qu'est ce que vous emmèneriez : **mon téléphone, Gaëlle

Le jeune homme ne connaissait l'univers du manga que par l'intermédiaire de Gaëlle, lui ne s'y été jamais vraiment intéressé à cause de la longueur du manga. Il envoya le message et le temps qu'il envoie un message à son amie de toujours il reçu un nouveau message.

_"Bonjour Clément, vous allez être envoyé dans le monde choisi. Vous pourrez y mener la vie que vous le souhaitez sans vous inquiétez de celle dans votre monde. Vous intégrerez le même équipage qu'une autre personne._

_Bon voyage, Galiste Clément."_

Il fut surpris mais ne croyant pas à ce genre de chose, il reposa son téléphone et continua de jouer jusqu'à tard le soir même.

* * *

Encore un chapitre très court (à peine 237 mots) mais indispensable également !

Une review ?


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'arrivée

Deux chapitres en une journée ! Vous êtes gâtés dit donc !

* * *

Les commandants étaient sur le pont du Moby Dick à discuter de tout et de rien quand de deux lumières étranges tombèrent du ciel vers le pont du bateau. Les premiers à réagir furent les commandants de la première et de la deuxième division.

_Ecartez vous !_ Hurla celui de la première division.

-_Et préparez vous à vous battre !_ Précisa celui de la deuxième.

Les pirates présents sur le pont sortirent leur armes et se mirent en positions tandis qu'ils regardaient ces deux lumières toucher le pont de leur chez eux. Lorsque les deux lumières se dissipèrent ils purent alors découvrir une jeune fille et un jeune homme endormis.

Marco fut le premier à agir et s'approcha de la jeune fille et la secoua un peu. Il leur fallait des réponses.

La jeune fille grogna un peu et ouvrit les yeux. Le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

_Qui est tu et qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_ Demanda le commandant agacé.

_-Ah... Bah... Ah... guyhtiufjodxnegiurfo !_ Paniqua la jeune fille.

_-Calme toi Marco. Elle a l'air aussi perdue que nous_, dit le cuisinier du bateau en s'approchant.

_-QU'EST CE QUE JE FOUS LA ?! POURQUOI IL Y A UNE ALLUMETTE, UN ANANAS, UNE BANANE ET UN VIEUX GALEUX DEVANT MOI ?!_ Hurla la jeune fille réveillant au passage son ami.

_-Gaëlle, sérieux ! J'ai pas cours ce matin..._Dit à moitié endormis Clément.

_-CLÉMENT?!_ Continua de hurla la brunette.

_-Attend... Gaëlle ?!_ Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. _Mais c'est pas les perso que tu aimes dans ton manga de pirate ?_

_-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !_ Hurla son ami avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête de la part de Ace.

_-Putain, c'est qu'elle a du coffre..._Ajouta Celui qui venait de lui mettre un coup.

_-J'SUIS EN TRAIN DE RÊVER ?!_ Continua Gaëlle.

_-Boucle là !_ Grogna Tatch.

_-Wesh j'me fais victime par un mort..._ Dit perplexe la jeune fille.

_-Par un mort ? Il est en vie,_ ajouta Ace En tirant faiblement la coupe de son ami.

_-Et toi plus pour très longtemps_, coupa Tatch en retirant la main de Ace.

_-Oi !_ Les coupa Marco. _Sa suffit vous deux !_ Il se tourna vers les deux arrivant. _Comment vous êtes arrivé là les gamins ?_

_-Hey ! On est pas des gamins, sale ananas pourris !_ Lui répondit vexée la jeune fille.

_-Gaëlle..._ désespéra son amis. _Et pour répondre à votre question : on ne sais pas._

_-Allons allons, calmez vous._ Finit par intervenir le capitaine du bateau en voyant que son second allait perdre son calme. _Allons discuter dans un endroit plus calme._

Les deux amis se regardèrent avant de se jeter sur leur téléphone. Le message qu'il avait reçu la veille était toujours là.

_Clément... J'ai fait une boulette..._ Dit la jeune fille.

_-Ça je veux bien te croire_, soupira son ami.

_-Pourquoi j'ai insulté les membres de l'équipage ? J'suis aussi conne que Luffy !!_

_-Calme toi, tu as toujours été comme ça de toute façon._

Les deux amis se levèrent et suivirent les commandants ainsi que le capitaine à l'intérieur du navire.

Gaëlle fut surprise lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de réunion. Clément la sentit se tendre lorsque les commandants les fixèrent.

_Bien et si vous nous expliquiez ce que vous faites là, gamins._ Commença Barbe Blanche.

_-Pas sûr que vous nous croyez..._répondit perplexe Clément ignorant le "gamin" que venait de dire le vieil homme.

_-Essayez toujours._ Rétorqua Marco toujours énervé de l'insulte envers son capitaine mais aussi celle vers l'équipage.

_-On vient d'une autre monde._ Dit clairement la brunette à la surprise de son ami. _J'ai reçu un message et j'y ai répondu. Il a dû se passer la même chose pour Clément, même si je suis étonné que tu sois ici, tu n'es pas un grand fan de l'univers._

_-J'ai aussi eu un message mais on ne pas laisser le choix du monde. Les questions concernait One Piece._ Répondit le garçon.

_-Un autre monde ?_ répéta Vista.

_-Un message ?_ Répéta à son tour Haruta.

_-Oui et oui_. Répondit Clément.

_-D'ailleurs j'ai rien contre vous !_ Précisa immédiatement Gaëlle voyant le regard mauvais de Marco. _J'ai juste été surprise de vous voir._

_-C'est clair que voir ces personnages préférés fait toujours un choc, surtout quand ils sont censés être inventé._ Ajouta son ami.

_-Et vous croyez que l'on va gober cette histoire ?_ Répliqua le commandant de la première division méfiant.

_-J'ai justement jamais dit que vous alliez nous croire._ Répliqua Clément sur le même ton.

_-C'est bien gentil mais tu nous as insulté, jeune fille._ Ajouta Ace avec un regard trop sérieux.

_-Je confirme,_ dit Vista. _Marco d'ananas pourrit, Tatch de banane, Ace d'allumette et Père de vieux galeux._

_-On a beau validé une partie des surnoms tu as quand même insulté notre capitaine._ Ajouta Haruta.

_-C'est la panique ! C'est sortit tout seul !_ Paniqua la brunette.

_-Elle est comme ça quand elle panique_, soupira Clément. _Elle insulte toujours les personnes qu'elle aime bien : elle cache toujours ces sentiments derrière des insultes._

_-Je ne te permets sale patate moisie !_ Commença la jeune fille.

_-Vous voyez._ Sourit le garçon cherchant juste à aider son amie.

_-Hé ! Arrête de m'ignorer !_ S'énerva la brunette.

_-Alors prouvez nous que nous sommes censés être des personnages de mangas._ Ajouta Marco curieux.

_-Gaëlle_, dit le jeune homme en se tournant vers son amie. _Étale toute la science sur ce monde._

_-Hé ! C'est pas une science ! C'est juste du fanatisme !_ Bouda la jeune fille. _Et c'est plutôt facile à prouver. Je commence par qui ?_

_-Et pourquoi pas..._réfléchi le jeune homme, _Le vieux à la moustache ?_

_-Alors de un, Mon lapin_, commença la jeune fille en souriant sachant que son ami détestait ce surnom, _tu vas mourir : on appelle pas Barbe Blanche "le vieux" mais "Père" parce qu'il considère les membres de son équipage comme ces enfants et eux le considère comme leur père. Ensuite, il a fait partit de l'équipage des Rocks Pirates qui ont été battue par Gol D Roger, et non Gold Roger, et Garp, qui ont fait une alliance. Il a ensuite adopté Teach parce qu'il est possiblement le rejeton de son ancien capitaine. Ensuite Marco est devenu son second très tôt, il devait avoir à tout pété 20 piges. Ils ont été sur Wano Kuni et y ont rencontré Oden qui a intégré son équipage, avec Izou. Oden était d'ailleurs la seule personne au monde qu'il a appelé "Petit Frère" et non "Fils". Puis Oden à rejoint Roger et ils ont découvert le One Piece . C'est bon, je m'arrête là ?_ Sourit la jeune fille sous les regard incompris de certains, curieux de d'autres et en colère de Barbe Blanche et de Marco.

_-Tu sais des choses que tu ne devrais pas savoir jeune fille._ Précisa le capitaine avec une pointe de colère.

_-Bah vous avez demandé à ce qu'on vous prouve que l'on venait d'une autre monde. Et la partie sur les Rocks Pirate seul la marine et les anciens membres de l'équipage peuvent être informés de ces faits là._ Précisa la jeune fille en souriant.

_-Cela ne change rien gamine !_ S'énerva le second de l'équipage à la surprise de tous. _Tu sais des choses que tu ne devrais pas savoir !_

_-Ça suffit Marco !_ Répliqua le capitaine. _Certes elle sait des choses mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'énerver. Nous lui avons demandé._

_-Gaëlle, tu ne m'avais pas dit que le vieux ne s'énervait jamais ?_ Chuchota Clément à son amie.

_-Bah si justement... C'est la première fois que je vois ça_. Répondit perplexe son amie_._

La discussion entre les membres de l'équipage et les deux jeunes adultes continua pendant encore plusieurs heures. Les pirates posaient des questions sur leur monde d'origine mais aussi en espérant en avoir plus sur certains membres de leur équipage. Malheureusement la jeune fille, qui semblait être la seule à posséder ces informations, ne dit plus rien. Ensuite vint le tour des deux étrangers de poser des questions.

Les humains apprirent alors qu'ils étaient alors dans la période de l'ellipse des deux ans. Gaëlle parla alors de la trahison de Teach à l'équipage, qui était un événement important dans le manga. Mais dans ce monde Teach était, en réalité, très fidèle à Barbe Blanche et que c'était un marine qui avait tenté de tuer Tatch.

La discussion finit par s'arrêter suite à un Ace qui réclamait à manger. L'heure du repas était finalement arrivé. Le capitaine invita les deux amis à manger à leur côtés : ce qu'ils acceptèrent.

Le repas se fit dans le plus grand des silences, la majorité des membres de l'équipage se méfiait des deux étrangers. Ce fut Ace qui tenta de prendre la parole.

_Nous ne vous avons même pas demandé vos prénoms._

_-Effectivement_, ajouta Clément. _Réparons ça tout de suite. Je suis Clément Galiste et j'ai 21 ans._

_-Et moi c'est Gaelle Izanu, 20 ans..._

La jeune fille était plus stressée que son ami à l'idée de leur donner son nom. Le faite qu'elle possède, dans ce monde, la fameuse lettre y était pour beaucoup. Et cela n'échappa pas à son ami, n'y à Marco et à Barbe Blanche. Mais se doutant que cela viendrait avec le temps, ils ne dirent rien.

A leur tour les commandants se présentèrent. L'atmosphère se détendit alors, des rires et des chants remplir peu à peu la salle du repas.

Vers la fin du repas ce fut au tour de Barbe Blanche de leur parler.

_Je suppose que vous n'avez aucun endroit où aller._

Les deux amis se regardèrent alors. Ils vinrent de se rentre compte de la galère dans laquelle ils étaient. Voyant cela le capitaine du Moby Dick ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et ajouta :

_Que diriez vous de rester à bord ?_

_-De rester à bord ?_ Répéta le garçon.

_-Attendez ! Bien que l'on vous respect vous ne nous demandez pas de rejoindre l'équipage ?!_ Ajouta la jeune fille sous la surprise.

_-GURARARARA ! Bien sur que si gamine !_

_-On est pas des pirates !_ Hurla presque le garçon. _On ne tue pas et on ne pie pas des village !_

_-Clément !_ Le contrat elle avant que Barbe Blanche ne réponde. _Ils ne sont pas n'importe quel pirate ! Ils sont différents ! Ils ont leur codes et leur façon de fonctionner !_

_-Cela ne change rien ! Un pirate reste un pirate !_

_-Alors c'est comme ça que tu te comporte avec les personnes qui t'ont aidé !_

_-Ces pirates ne m'ont pas aidé !_

_-Je ne te parle pas des pirates abruti ! Tu es un idiot fini !_ Le regard de la jeune fille se tourna vers le capitaine. _Moi, j'accepte votre offre._

_-Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! Et notre vie ?! Dans notre monde ! Tu en fait quoi ?!_ Hurla Clément.

_-Je n'appartiens pas à ton monde Clément ! Tu me l'a répété des centaines de fois : c'est à nous de choisir ce qu'on veut ! Et je choisis cette vie, plus question que je me laisse faire par les autres ! Et tu ferais bien dans faire autant._

_-Gaëlle on ne peut pas abandonner nos amis, nos familles._ Soupira Clément.

_-Je te rappelle qui était là pour moi quand j'étais au plus bas ? Ma famille ? Non. Mes amis ? Non ! Des inconnus ? Non toujours ! Tu as toujours été le seul, alors oui je quitte notre monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle et je vais me battre pour ce que veux et ce en quoi je crois._

_-Très bien,_ soupira le garçon, _j'accepte aussi votre offre._

_-Tu n'es pas obligé_, ajouta Marco.

_-Vous ne m'y obligerez pas mais elle..._Ajouta Clément en pointant Gaëlle. _C'est une vraie démone quand elle s'y met._

_-Moi, un démon ? Tu ne déçois ! Je suis un ange descendu du ciel !_ Répondit la fille faussement outré.

_-Un ange ? Rien que ça ?_ Ajouta Tatch en riant.

_-Ouais ! J'étais tellement un bon ange que j'ai été envoyé sur terre pour cet abruti._ Ajouta la brunette en faisant un clin d'oeil à Tatch.

_-Gaëlle, ne commence pas..._soupira Clément se doutant de quelques choses.

_-Hey ! J'ai encore rien fait !_ Bouda le jeune fille.

_-Allons allons, mes enfants. Il commence à se faire tard. Marco peut tu indiqué à tes nouveaux frères l'endroit où ils dormiront le temps qu'il intègre une division._

_-Attendez deux minutes...capitaine_, dit un peu déboussolé le brun. _Comment savons nous quel division allons nous intégrer ?_

_-Tu vas m'écouter un jour, patate ? Il y a un combat pour savoir ou alors si on est navigateur, médecin ou cuisinier on intégrera la première, troisième ou quatrième division._

_-C'est cela. Mais nous parlerons de ça demain. Allez vous reposez._

Marco se leva et fit signe à ces nouveaux frères de le suivre. Le premier commandant se méfiait encore un peu des deux amis même si, finalement, ils n'étaient pas si méchants. Il les guida à travers un couloir et finit par ouvrir une chambre composé de deux lits séparé. Il leur ajouta qu'il viendrait les chercher demain matin pour le petit déjeuner s'ils n'étaient pas lever. Puis Marco les laissa et partit.

Les deux amis se regardèrent et firent rapidement le tour de la chambre. Elle était très simple : deux lits de chaque côtés de la pièce, une petite armoire et un bureau. Il y avait aussi une autre porte qui menait à la salle de bain. Les deux bruns s'installèrent sur leur lit.

_Tu crois que l'on va s'en tirer ?_ Commença le garçon.

_-Tu veux parler du combat ou de la survie dans ce monde ?_

_-Des deux..._

_-Bah pour la survie, avec l'équipage d'un Yonko ça devrait aller. Et pour le combat, on va s'en doute se retrouver contre un des commandants donc on va se faire exploser._

_-C'est génial..._répondit ironiquement le garçon. _Enfin on ferait mieux de dormir._

_-Ouais t'as raison. Bonne nuit Clément._

_-Bonne nuit Gaëlle._

Les deux amis se mirent dans leur lit. Mais à peine la lumière fut éteinte quelqu'un la jeune fille sortit du lit sous le regard interrogateur de son ami.

_Je vais chercher de quoi remplacer mes doudou._ Répondit elle au regard interrogateur de son ami en sortant de la pièce.

* * *

Enfin ça avance ! les chapitres commencent à être plus long ( 692 mots) !

Une review ?


	5. Chapitre 4: Les doudous

Salut mes petits pirates !

Merci à **Gol-D Lymne** pour son fav ! (dit moi tu ne serai la soeur de Roger ;) ? )

C'est l'heure des reviews !

**chocapik** : Effectivement c'est une très bonne idée ! J'ai sorti les chapitres précédents un peu à le bourre. Je préfère Ace et Marco perso mais Tatch est mignon quand même ;). J'hésite énormément à faire une romance mais je pense qu'il y en aura avec les protagonistes de l'histoire mais plutôt entre les commandants (acexmarco et tatchxizo).

* * *

La jeune fille sortie de la pièce et regarda le couloir. Elle se souvient du chemin à emprunter et le refit dans l'autre sens.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marches, Gaëlle finit par voir une porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit elle tomba sur le pont du bateau. Elle soupira contente de pouvoir respirer de l'air aussi pur.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, la nuit étant tombé depuis un moment, le pont du navire était désert. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers la vigie, elle y devina une faible lumière : sans doute le type qui devait être de garde cette nuit. Elle décida de ne pas faire de bruit et d'avancer doucement vers le centre du pont afin d'espérer y trouver quelques choses.

Elle chercha quelques minutes avant qu'une voix la fasse sursauter.

_Tu cherches quelques choses, oi ?_

_-Marco ? Tu m'as fait peur..._

_-Ce n'était pas mon attention. Je t'ai entendu quitter ta cabine._

_-Ouais, désolée mais je cherche des affaires qui pourrait appartenir à Clément ou à moi,_ sourit elle ne voulant pas avoué sa véritable recherche.

_-Des sacs de voyage par exemple ?_

_-Oui ça peut être ça._

_-Suis moi._

Le commandant entra à nouveau dans le bateau suivie par la jeune fille quelques peu déboussolée. Il la conduisit jusqu'à une pièce dans laquelle deux sacs, un vert et un bleu, était posé. D'un simple geste, Marco fit signe à la jeune fille de s'approcher l'invitant à vérifier s'il s'agissait de leur sac.

_Merci Marco._

_-De rien._

_-Comment ils sont arrivés ici ?_

_-L'un des nôtre les a trouvé et les a amené ici. Il se doutait qu'ils étaient à vous._

_-Je vois...merci._

La jeune fille mit sur son dos l'un des sacs et pris en main le second sous le regard surpris du commandant. Elle expliqua alors qu'elle comptait ramener le sac à son ami. Il sourit avant de lui tendre un fruit.

_Il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé ça à côté d'un des sacs. Je pense que c'est un fruit du démon._

_-Garde le. Mieux vaut pas qu'on en ait._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-J'ai pas l'impression que Clément est envie de rester._

_-Et toi ? Tu ne veux pas rester ?_

_-Si bien sûr, mais il compte sur moi._

La discussion se termina là. La jeune fille récupéra quand même le fruit suite à l'instance du commandant. Elle retourna à la cabine en discutant avec le commandant.

_Tu as un plutôt bon sens de l'orientation, oi._

_-Ouais on me l'a toujours dit, contrairement à Clément. Il est pire que Zoro._ Rit elle.

_-Le vice de l'équipage de Luffy, c'est bien ça ?_

_-C'est vrai que vous les avez croisé une fois... Vous allez doute les croiser à nouveau._

_-Pendant que j'y pense, Père veut que nous vous entraînions un peu. Vous n'avez sans doute aucun talent en combat réel._

_-Effectivement, dans notre monde on ne se bat pas, normalement. Je le dirais à Clément._

La discussion se finit alors que la jeune fille arriva devant la porte de la cabine qu'elle partageait avec son ami. Elle salua le commandant avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

_Tu as trouver ce que tu voulais ?_ Demanda le brun en se relevant.

_-Et même mieux._ Sourit elle en tendant un des sacs.

Les deux amis fouillèrent les deux sacs. Très vite, Clément tomba sur un second fruit du démon qui était au fond de son sac. La jeune fille pris alors le fruit que lui avait donné Marco.

_J'ai mon sac et un de ces fruits bizarre dedans._

_-Et moi, le fruit était à côté du sac._

_-On en fait quoi ?_

_-Bah si tu veux le manger vas y mais je te préviens, tu auras des pouvoirs mais tu ne pourras plus nager._

_-Mouais, c'est assez moyen et je ne tiens pas à rester._

_-Alors cache le. On demandera à Père quels sont ces fruits demain._

_-Tu l'appel déjà Père ?_

_-Bah ouais, j'ai l'habitude de toute façon avec le manga. Et puis j'aimerais bien rester..._

_-Et ta famille ? Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?_

_-J'en sais rien... Mais si je suis plus heureuse ici, je resterais._

_-C'est assez logique comme choix._

Clément se leva et montra où il cacha le fruit à son amie. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, hésitante, puis le cacha à son tour.

Ils finirent de fouiller leur affaire et y découvrir leur téléphone.

_Hé ! Mais c'est pas mal ça !_ Commença la brune en levant son téléphone.

_-Je te le fait pas dire, on peut être appelé nos parents ?_

_-On le fera demain, il est sans doute tard dans notre monde._

_-Ouais, pas faux. Au faite, Gaëlle ?_

_-Mmmmh ?_ Dit elle en levant la tête.

_-Pourquoi tu étais mal à l'idée de dire ton nom ?_

_-Tu as remarqué ?_

_-Je te connais par cœur, tu ne sais pas vraiment me mentir._

_-Parce que mon nom à changer apparemment..._

_-Comment ça "changer" ?_

_-Ici, je m'appelle Izanu D Gaëlle._

_-Et alors ?_

_-Bah le "D" n'est pas une lettre à prendre à la légère dans ce monde..._

_-Et ?_

_-Laisse tomber_, soupira la jeune fille_._

La discussion se finit sur cette note. La fille alla sur son lit en serrant contre elle ces deux peluches qui étaient arrivés en même temps que leur sac.

Le garçon fit de même en souriant avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Assez court ce chapitre (419 mots) mais obligatoire pour les affaires des deux amis !

Une review ?


	6. Chapitre 5 : L'entraînement

Bonjour mes petits pirates !

Merci à **Michela19567247** pour son follow ! Tu as le droit à une boite de cookie !

**chocapik** : Merci pour ta rewiew ! A chaque fois j'ai un plaisir fou à te repondre ! Et pout répondre à tes questions : les doudous sont les deux peluches que j'ai décrit au chapitre d'introduction de Gaëlle : l'âne et la panthère. Cependant je n'ai pas encore donné leur nom (parce que oui ils ont un nom). Mais je te garantie que ça va être assez drôle. J'ai pas mal d'avance sur vous (genre j'ai 11 chapitre d'écrit) mais leur nom seront dévoilés.

Bref bonne lecture mes petits pirates !

* * *

Le lendemain ce fut Clément le premier réveiller. Il s'étira avant de se lever et s'approcha du hublot. Il laissait paraître la lumière du soleil : il devait être 8h. Il tourna son regard vers le lit ou était allongé son amie. Il s'habilla rapidement et alla réveiller son amie.

La jeune fille émergea doucement et regarda Clément. Elle fut d'abord surprise puis la brunette se rappela de la veille. Elle sauta hors du lit et s'habilla avant de prendre la main de son meilleur ami et de se diriger vers le self où ils avaient mangé la veille.

Les deux amis furent surpris de n'y voir personne. Ils se regardèrent avant de voir la double porte du fond s'ouvrir et de laisser paraître celui avec un costume blanc.

-_Salut vous deux ! Bien dormi ?_

_-Bonjour Tatch ! Nickel et toi ?_ Répondit la brunette en le rejoignant.

_-Yo..._ Dit le brun en suivant son amie.

Le trio discuta rapidement et les humains finirent par suivre le cuisinier jusqu'à son antre. Ils continuèrent de discuter à l'intérieur de tout et de rien.

Le coq du navire finit par leur demander quel division ils aimeraient intégrer. La brunette n'hésita pas une seconde et dit la première division. Celui à la coupe improbable fut plus que surpris.

-_Et pourquoi la première ?_

_-Tout simplement parce que j'adore l'orientation ! Et que j'ai un bon sens de l'orientation._

_-Je vois mais il va falloir que tu convainque Marco et c'est pas gagné. Et toi ? Laquelle te tente ?_

_-Bin... J'suis pas bon en orientation, je ne connais rien à la médecine mais je me débrouille en cuisine...donc bon je verrai bien._ Répondit le brun en hésitant.

_-Tu ne te débrouilles pas en cuisine ! Tu es un vrai coq !_ Le taquina son amie.

_-Un coq hein ? Et si tu me montrait ce que tu sais faire ?_

Tatch sourit provoquant ouvertement le garçon. Il poussa un léger soupir et s'approcha de la cuisine. Le coq fut dans un premier temps surpris mais il laissa faire le plus jeune et vint s'installer à côté de la jeune fille qui le regardait en souriant. Afin de ne pas déranger celui qui s'activait au fourneau les deux pirates discutèrent.

Marco entra dans la cuisine quelques temps après. Il fut surpris de voir Tatch assis sur l'un des tabourets laissant sa si précieuse cuisine aux mains d'un novice. Il s'approcha pour écouta la conversation des deux qui était assis et fut agréable surpris que l'un des deux humains sache cuisiner.

Le brun finit par se retrouver et croisa le regard de Marco.

-_Bonjour Marco_, sourit l'humain en surprenant Gaëlle et Tatch qui n'avaient toujours pas remarqué le commandant.

_-'lut la compagnie_, répondit le blond. _Tatch depuis quand tu laisses ta cuisine aux mains d'un novice ?_

_-Pas si novice que ça. Il est plutôt doué de ces dix doigts._

Les trois amis rièrent avant de voir une assiette se poser devant eux.

_-Je cuisine mais vous goûtez. Je veux votre avis._ Sourit satisfait Clément.

_-Je connais déjà ta cuisine mon jugement ne serait pas impartial._

_-Je tiens à goûter ta cuisine __! _Rit Tatch.

_-Si tu es si doué que ça, moi aussi, oi._

Les deux commandants prirent chacun une fourchette et commencèrent à goûter le plat.

_-C'est pas mauvais, oi._

_-Effectivement c'est pas mal. On sent bien tout les ingrédients sans qu'un d'eux ne prennent le dessus. Ça manque juste d'un peu d'équilibre._

_-Merci_, sourit Clément.

_-C'est décidé ! Gamin je te veux en cuisine !_

Marco regarda surpris Tatch alors que Gaëlle regarda son ami avec le sourire. Marco rappela les règles à son camarade avant de quitter la pièce.

Le coq se remit aux fourneaux rapidement rejoints par les autres du navire afin de préparer le petit déjeuner. Les deux humains, ne voulant pas gêner les cuisiniers dans leur tâches, quittèrent la cuisine.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle ils virent les quelques commandants de lever leur faire signe d'approcher. Les deux amis vienrent s'asseoir à leur table.

_-Alors comme ça on impressionne notre coq ?_ Rit Ace.

_-Si c'est vrai, ta cuisine doit vraiment être bonne_, ajouta Haruta.

_-Je peux confirmer, oi, j'y ai goûté._

_-Et moi, j'ai l'habitude de manger ces plats ! Un régal pour les papilles !_ Ajouta la jeune fille.

_-J'ai juste fait un plat très simple,_ répondit gêné Clément.

_-Simple mais efficace_. Ajouta le cuisinier qui venait d'arriver.

Les pirates rièrent de bon coeur. Le petit déjeuner se passa pour le mieux sous les rire des pirates.

Lorsque ce dernier fût terminé, le capitaine du navire demanda l'organisation de l'entraînement des deux novices. Rapidement Ace et Marco se retrouvèrent à les entraîner.

Ace sourit et fit signe à la jeune fille de s'approcher de centre du bateau. Elle sourit mal à l'aise. Celui au chapeau de cowboy sourit rassurant la jeune fille : il souhaitait juste connaître son niveau. Elle demanda à Tatch si elle pouvait lui emprunter un de ces lames. Le cuisinier sourit et lui tendis l'arme en question.

Le combat entre le commandant et la novice n'était pas très jolie à voir. La brunette tendait des attaques mais le pirate ne prenait aucuns coups. La lame n'était pas enduite de haki.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille sauta en arrière et regarda le noireau en face d'elle. Son sourire indiquait clairement qu'elle le provoquait.

_-Elle n'est pas en position et elle le provoque, oi..._

_-Gaëlle est toujours comme ça. Elle n'a aucune force physique mais elle utilise son cerveau._

_-Peut être mais là elle ne gagnera pas, oi._

_-J'en suis pas si sûr._

Les deux hommes qui regardaient le combat furent surpris lorsque Ace tomba à côté d'eux. La jeune fille était parvenu à lui infliger un coup. Mais elle s'écroula épuisé.

_-Pas mal pour une première,_ sourit Ace en se relevant.

_-C'est horrible les logias !_

_-Merci bien !_

_-Hé ! C'est pas contre toi ! Il faut impérativement maîtriser le haki et c'est galère._

_-T'y es parvenu_.

_-Avant de m'écrouler_. Rit la jeune fille en se levant.

Les deux combattants laissèrent place aux deux autres. Clément lui ne pris aucune arme.

Le combat commença et ne dura que quelques minutes, le jeune garçon ne connaissais rien des fruits du démon et pour lui la défaite était inévitable.

_-T'es moins fort que ton amie, oi._

_-Elle connaît les faiblesses de vos fruits aussi_, bougonna t il.

_-Ce n'est pas une raison. Tu aurais dû emprunter une arme comme elle._

_-Ouais ouais..._

Le jeune homme se leva à son tour. Son amie voyait bien qu'il n'était pas bien. Elle tenta de le rassurer. Mais Gaëlle avait assuré durant son combat, même si elle s'était fait battre, elle avait réussi à tenir tête à un des commandants. Lui n'y était pas parvenu.

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent séparé avec leur instructeur. Gaëlle, maîtrisant déjà plutôt bien le combat, il ne lui manquait que le haki. Ace lui apprit alors les rudiments sur celui de l'observation ainsi que sur celui de l'armement.

Clément lui parti avec Marco afin de parfaire sa façon de combattre. Il fallait qu'il maîtrise une arme mais aussi le haki. De plus, il fallait qu'il apprenne la base des fruits du démon.

La journée se passa pour le mieux. Rapidement Gaëlle montra de grande capacité sur le haki de l'observation mais elle avait plus de mal sur celui de l'armement.

Quand à Clément, il trouva rapidement son arme : un petit pistolet. Le haki de l'armement n'était pas très compliqué pour lui mais le haki de l'observation lui donnait plus de fil à retordre.

La journée se finit sur les deux novices affalés sur la table peu de temps avant le début du repas, sous les rires des commandants.

_-Ils sont plutôt bons, oi._

_-Ouais,_ enchéri Ace. _J'ai été agréablement surpris de Gaëlle._

_-Clément n'est pas si mauvais que ça, _ajouta Haruta, _je l'ai vu s'entraîner. Pas doué au corps à corps mais il pourrait presque rivaliser avec Izu sur la distance._

_-Quand à Gaëlle,_ ajouta Tatch, _même si sa maîtrise de l'épée est encore imparfaite c'est pas si mal._

_-Au faite,_ demanda Ace. _Vous savez où ils aimeraient aller ?_

_-Oui, j'en ai discuté avec eux ce matin._ Répondit le cuisinier. _Gaëlle dans la première division et Clément ne sait pas, même si j'aimerais bien l'avoir en cuisine._

_-La première et la quatrième division, oi ? Et pourquoi ?_

_-Gaëlle est douée en orientation d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Et Clément son plat de ce matin était vraiment pas mal._

Les commandants continuèrent de discuter tandis que les deux novices écoutaient. Le repas finit par arriver et tous furent surpris de voir Gaëlle avaler presque autant que Ace. Se fut Clément qui répondit à leur interrogation.

_-Gaëlle est une vraie morfale si elle a beaucoup travaillé son corps._

_-Comment ça travailler son corps ? _Demanda Tatch.

_-Physiquement, si elle fait du sport ou des combats, comme aujourd'hui._

_-Je croyais que vous ne vous battiez pas dans votre monde, oi ?_ Questionna surpris Marco.

_-On ne se bat pas normalement ma-_

Clément fut interrompu par un bout de viande qui lui arriva dans la bouche. Ils furent tous surpris de voir Gaëlle lui lancer un regard noir, leur faisant comprendre que c'était elle qui l'avait empêcher de parler. Clément avala le bout de viande avant de tousser, montrant que sa respiration avait été coupé.

_-Ne parle pas de ça._ Dit froidement la jeune femme.

_-Tu es impossible, décidément..._Soupira son ami.

_-Il faudra un jour, que vous nous parliez de tout ça..._ Dit Ace.

-_Ouais ouais, mais pas pour le moment. _Rétorqua la jeune fille en se levant. _Je vais prendre l'air._ Dit t'elle en quittant la pièce.

_-Et bien, il a dû se passer quelques choses..._ Soupira Haruta

_-Tu n'as pas idée..._ Soupira à son tour Clément. _Elle parle beaucoup mais pas sur tout : c'est parfois un vrai problème._

La discussion se continua tranquillement, personne ne remarqua le commandant de la première division quitter à son tour la table.

* * *

Alors cette entrainement ? Plutôt pas mal, hein ?

Ce chapitre était pas très long mais il a fait son taf (1006 mots) !

Une review ?


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le choix des divisions

Salut mes petits pirates !

C'est l'heure des reviews !

**chocapik** : Ahah ! C'était le but ! Tatch et Marco ont toujours été difficilement impressionnable, Clément réussi mais quand est il de Gaëlle ? Après effectivement, Barbe Blanche n'est pas, à la base, grand fan de prendre des filles dans son équipage. Mais j'ai préféré le rendre un peu plus accessible sur se côté là. Haruta est une fille dans ma fic (même si c'est un homme je l'ai toujours comme une femme même si Izo-Chéri fait plus femme pour le coup). Elle n'aura donc qu'à prouver sa valeur aux autres commandants (mais surtout à Marco). Je suis ravie et heureuse de pouvoir te répondre chaques fois et que mes chapitres te plaise, j'avais longuement hésité avant de commencer à la poster.

* * *

La jeune fille arriva sur le pont et alla près de la rambarde pour regarder la mer. Elle était bien dans se monde, elle avait sa place même si elle se doutait qu'un jour il faudrait partir. Mais pour le moment,elle préférait ne pas y penser et elle préférerait se concentrer sur le moment présent.

Elle ne sentit pas le commandant arriver dans son dos. Elle sursauta légèrement quand ce dernier posa sa main sur son épaule. Il lui sourit et vint se mettre à côté d'elle. Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Ce fut la jeune fille qui brisa le silence.

_-C'est pas contre vous... J'ai juste honte de ça..._

_-Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler tout de suite, oi. Tu nous en parleras quand tu seras prête._

_-Je ne serais jamais prête..._

_-Tu dois le savoir mais ici on est tous différents mais on reste une famille, on accepte tout le monde._

_-Ouais je sais, le meilleur exemple reste Ace,_ sourit la jeune fille en se rappelant l'origine du brun.

_-Oui, il avait mis du temps à le comprendre._

_-Après un an à tenter de tuer Père..._

_-Alors tu l'appel Père ?_

_-Ouais... C'est étrange ?_

_-Non, peu mettent si peu de temps._

_-Avec le manga, j'ai pris l'habitude et je ne l'ai jamais appelé "Barbe Blanche", j'ai toujours dit "Edward Newgate" ou "Newgate" ou "Père"._

_-Je vois_, rit le commandant.

Les deux continuèrent de parler. Ils finirent par s'assoir dos à la mer.

_-Au faite_, continua Marco, _Tatch m'a dit que tu voulait rejoindre la première division._

_-Oh... Oui effectivement mais c'est toi qui décide._ Sourit visiblement gênée Gaëlle.

_-J'ai besoin de savoir comment tu t'en sort en orientation et comment tu te repère._

_-C'est normal..._

_-Es ce que tu sais à peu près où nous sommes actuellement ?_

_-Déjà nous sommes dans le nouveau monde, sur le territoire de Père. Ensuite il y a pas d'îles à proximité donc je ne peux pas en dire plus._

_-Je vois. Et es ce que tu sais faire une carte ?_

_-Nan j'ai jamais appris. Mais je sais me repérer avec les étoiles._

_-La nuit est en train de tomber tu vas pouvoir me montrer ça._ Sourit le commandant en se levant.

_-D'accord._

La jeune fille sourit et se leva à son tour. Elle regarda le soleil couchant et les étoiles qui commençaient à apparaître timidement dans le ciel orangé. Elle regarda quelques minutes les étoiles avant d'en pointer une.

_-Celle qui brille là bas, c'est l'étoile du nord, donc nous nous dirigeons vers le nord ouest. Donc si je ne me trompe pas, il y a Siganne_ **(île inventée)** _sur notre route._

_-C'est pas mal mais Siganne est derrière nous._

Le commandant était plutôt impressionné des connaissances de la brune. Elle savait bien se repérer même si elle ne savait pas exactement où était le Moby Dick. Il faudrait lui apprendre quelques trucs mais les bases étaient déjà acquises. Elle ferait, effectivement, une bonne navigatrice.

Les deux continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à l'arrivée de Clément. La jeune fille alla alors se coucher en même temps que son ami.

Le blond en profita pour aller parler à son capitaine. Les deux avaient montré des connaissances plutôt intéressantes dans des domaines bien différents. Il toqua à la porte de la cabine de celui qu'il considérait comme son père avant qu'il ne puisse entrer.

_-Et bien, mon Fils, que se passe t il ? _Demanda le capitaine alors qu'il menait à ces lèvres une bouteille de saké.

_-J'ai discuté avec les deux nouvelles recrus._

_-GURARARARA ! Tu as donc appris des choses intéressantes. Alors dit moi, dans quel division doivent ils aller ?_ Le capitaine avait très vite compris que son bras droit était là pour ça.

_-Clément a montré de très bonne connaissance en cuisine, même Tatch fut impressionné, il tient à l'avoir en cuisine._

_-Je vois, donc le garçon en quatrième division. Et pour la fille ?_

_-Gaëlle à déjà les bases de la navigation. Elle est capable de se repérer grâce aux étoiles. Elle a su me dire que l'île de Suganne n'était pas loin._

_-GURARARARA ! Très bien alors ! Ils intégreront la première et la quatrième division. Et comment s'en sortent ils en combat ?_

_-Clément à très vite trouvé son arme et il est plutôt doué avec la haki de l'armement. Gaëlle n'a aucun problème avec l'utilisation d'un sabre et le haki de l'observation. Aucun des deux n'a montré une prédisposition pour la haki des rois. Nous avons également trouvé un fruit du démon avec les sacs. Il est possible qu'il y en ai un deuxième._

_-GURARARARA ! Ces deux gamins cachent bien des choses !_

La discussion entre Marco et Barbe Blanche continua pendant encore quelques minutes ou les deux parlèrent des prochaines missions qu'ils faudraient faire. Puis le bras droit de l'empereur finit par laisser son Père.

Celui que l'on surnommait Le Phoenix alla dans sa cabine. Il regarda rapidement sa carte avant que son regard se tourne vers un gros livre. Il s'agissait des livres sur les fruits du démon existants. Il le pris avant de s'installer sur son bureau. Marco tenait à savoir qu'elle était le fruit qu'il avait trouvé avant de la donner à Gaëlle.

Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit à regarder chaques pages du livre, malheureusement il ne trouva rien. S'il voulait savoir qu'elle était ce fruit il faudrait qu'elle le mange. Il soupira en reposant le livre sur l'étagère. Le commandant alla se rasseoir à son bureau. Il regarda rapidement la carte qu'il avait devant les yeux avant de commencer à travailler dessus.

Le commandant fut surpris lorsqu'il repéra le jour sur le coin de sa carte. Il avait encore travaillé toute la nuit. Il rangea cette dernière sur l'étagère avec les autres avant de sortir de sa cabine.

Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger de façon nonchalante. Il y entra et ne repéra personne : faut dire qu'il se levait toujours le premier, excepté le commandant de la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers la double porte au fond de la pièce et il fut surpris d'y entendre des voix. Il reconnut aisément la voix de son meilleur ami mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir à qui appartenait l'autre voix.

Il entra alors, surprenant les deux amis qui discutaient. Il fut surpris de voir la jeune fille de réveiller. Cette voix si masculine était vraiment la sienne ? Le commandant en doutait fortement. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Gaëlle.

_-Commandant ? Tout va bien ?_

_-J'ai entendu une autre voix..._

_-C'était celle de Gaëlle._ Sourit le cuisinier.

_-C'était une voix masculine, oi._

_-Je sais._ Fit de nouveau cette voix masculine.

Le bras droit de l'empereur regarda la jeune fille très surpris. La voix venait bien de la gamine. Cette dernière regardait son commandant avec un immense sourire. Le commandant de la quatrième division explosa de rire devant la tête de son ami.

C'est vrai que c'était assez étonnant de voir une jeune fille capable de faire une voix si virile en modifiant de manière si facile sa voix. Gaëlle souriait toujours contente de l'effet que faisait sa voix si étrange. Elle en profita pour montrer l'étendue de ces talents.

Tatch s'étouffait de plus en plus devant les différentes voix qu'était capable de la jeune fille : en passant du bébé, au vieillard, en passant par l'enfant ou l'adolescent.

Marco finit par lui demander si elle était capable de faire des voix de personnes connus dans leur monde. Et quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand la jeune fille lui répondit avec sa propre voix. Tatch lui riait de plus de plus devant la tête décomposée de son ami.

Ils furent interrompu par un Ace qui pénétra dans la cuisine.

_-Tatch ! J'ai faim !_

_-Ace arrête un peu._ Lui répondit la voix de Marco.

Ace tourna son regard vers le commandant. Ce dernier regardait la jeune fille complètement bouche bée. Le commandant Marco pouvait dire ce genre de chose mais pas avec cette intonation : elle était trop joueuse.

Celui aux tâches de rousseurs regarda à son tour la jeune fille. Mais son regard montrait de l'incompréhension. Heureusement ces nakamas finirent par lui expliquer la situation, ce qui permis au blagueur d'avoir plusieurs idées afin de taquiner ces frères et soeurs.

Le cuisinier finit par mettre les trois à la porte afin de finir de préparer le repas. Les trois amis continuèrent de discuter tandis que les autres arrivaient peu à peu. Cependant la brune finit par se lever surprenant les commandants déjà arrivé.

_-Clément n'a aucun sens de l'orientation. Quand on était chez nous,il était capable de se perdre dans les couloirs de son bahut._ Précisa la jeune fille en quittant la salle.

Au bout de quelques minutes la jeune fille revient avec le brun qui, visiblement, était vexé.

_-Gaëlle, tu as parlé de "bahut", c'est quoi, oi ?_ demanda curieux le premier commandant

_-C'est vrai que vous connaissez pas. Ça signifie école en langage vulgaire._

_-Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier,_ commenta Haruta.

_-Pas vraiment effectivement._ Sourit gênée la brunette.

_-Faut dire que tu n'aime pas grand chose. _Dit son ami voulant se venger.

_-Dixit celui qui séchait les cours_. Sourit à son tour la fille.

Les deux amis continuèrent de se lancer des pics sous les regards des commandants. Cela semblait habituel entre eux, au vu du sourire que chacuns affichaient.

* * *

Et voila ! Le chapitre ou Marco et Barbe Blanche choisissent les divisions !

Il est pas très long (922 mots) mais c'est pas grave !

Une review ?


	8. Chapitre 7 : La vérité

C'est l'heure des reviews !

**chocapik** : Totalement et oui, et dans la réalité il est comme ça aussi, même si c'est pas aussi exagéré. Effectivement mais elle n'aurait pas pu montrer l'étendue de ces capacités. Ils vont bientôt avec leur division.

Bonne lecture mes petits pirates !

* * *

Les minutes défilaient jusqu'à l'arrivée du commandant de la quatrième division. Il fut à son tour surpris de voir les deux nouveaux se disputer mais fut vite rassuré par ses nakamas.

Gaëlle stoppa la dispute en sentant la bonne odeur de nourriture venir emplir ces narines.

_-Mmmmmmmh... Ça sent bon !_

_-Sérieux, Gaëlle ! Arrête de penser avec ton estomac..._ Désespéra son ami.

_-Chut toi ! Je pense avec ceux que je veux d'abord !_ Bouda la jeune fille.

_-On a assez d'un Ace,_ rit Tatch.

_-Hey ! C'était sensé vouloir dire quoi ?!_ S'énerva le concerné.

_-Puisse que c'est comme ça ! Câlin !_ Dit elle en sautant sur son ami.

Ce dernier tomba à la renverse sous le poids de son ami. Les pirates qui étaient présents regardèrent les deux amis : Gaëlle était sur les hanches de son ami tandis que lui était allongé à même le sol. La jeune fille riait aux éclats tandis que le garçon lui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate devant cette situation plus que gênante.

Elle lui fit un câlin avant de l'aider à se lever. Les commandants et les pirates regardaient les deux jeunes. Ils avaient une drôle de relation. Ce fut Ace qui brisa le silence.

_-Vous êtes ensemble ?_

_-Nan._ Répondit simplement la jeune fille. _Il a déjà une co-_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le garçon se leva et quitta la salle du repas précipitamment. Tous regardèrent la direction qu'il avait pris sans comprendre puis ils se tournèrent vers Gaëlle, qui était sans doute la seule à avoir leur réponse.

Elle les regarda à son tour. Sur le coup, elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte mais elle avait fait une boulette, encore une. C'est alors qu'un éclair passa dans la tête de la jeune fille. La copine de Clément ! Elle en avait parlé ! Voilà pourquoi il était partit précipitamment. Elle laissa sa tête cogner la table.

_-Euuuuh... Gaëlle ?_ Demanda inquiet Ace.

_-J'ai dit une boulette..._ Répondit cette dernière toujours la tête sur la table.

_-Une boulette ? De quel genre ?_ Demanda à son tour Haruta.

_-J'ai parlé de sa copine..._ Répondit elle, en relevant la tête afin de regarder les commandants.

_-Sa copine ? Il en a une ?_ Demanda à son tour le premier commandant.

_-Ouais... Sans doute pour ça qu'il ne veut pas rester dans ce monde..._ Elle poussa un soupir. _Elle doit lui manquer..._

_-Il est partit sans rien lui dire, ça peut paraître normal qu'il ne veille pas rester. _Dit Marco surprenant tout le monde.

_-Comment ça ?_ Demanda Ace.

_-Et bien, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir devenir pirate et ne connaît rien à la façon dont fonctionne notre monde. De plus, s'il a une famille et une copine pas étonnant qu'il veuille rentrer._

_-Je suis d'accord_, ajouta la brunette. _Mais on ne connaît aucun moyen de rentrer. En plus, j'ai pas envie de partir._

La fille finit par se lever en expliquant aux commandant qu'elle allait voir son ami. Elle quitta alors la salle, sans avoir mangé, et se dirigea vers l'endroit ou était peut être son ami.

Elle chercha à travers le bateau et finit par le trouver sur le pont. Elle s'approcha et lui tendis son téléphone. Les mots ne servaient à rien dans ce genre de moment. Le garçon pris le téléphone et composa le numéro de sa belle. La jeune fille s'éloigna un peu afin de laisser de l'intimité à son ami.

Elle s'installa sur la rambarde et contempla la mer qui s'étendait devant elle. Gaëlle repensa aux mots de Marco. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'attache : elle avait bien des parents et des frères et soeurs mais elle n'en était pas spécialement proche. Elle pensa ensuite à ces quelques amis, mouais le seul qui comptait vraiment était Clément.

Pendant ce temps, Clément, lui, regardait le téléphone. Il poussa un soupir et composa le numéro de sa belle, il porta le téléphone à son oreille et laissa ce dernier sonner. Plusieurs sonneries retentirent dans son oreille avant d'entendre un _Allo ?_ à l'autre bout du fil.

_-Mira ?_ Demanda doucement le brun.

_-Clément...C'est toi ? Tu avais disparu... Ou es tu ?_

_-Oui c'est moi Mira. Je sais... Je suis désolé... Je suis dans un endroit très particulier..._ Répondit le jeune homme en regardant le bateau.

_-Tu te rend compte du temps que tu es partit ?_

_-Seulement quelques jours, oui je sais...Désolé..._

_-Quelques jours ? Nan ça fait plus de 5 ans que tu as disparu ! Comme Gaëlle !_

_-5 ans... Mira, je..._

_-Je ne veux pas d'excuse Clément ! Ou es tu ? Tout le monde s'inquiète ! Ta famille te croit mort ! Comme pour Gaëlle !_

_-Mira... Je ne sais pas comment rentrer... Je suis bloqué... On est tout les deux bloqués là ou on est... On va essayer de rentrer mais je ne sais pas quand... Pour nous, ça fait seulement 4 ou 5 jours qu'on est partit. Je veux rentrer mais Gaëlle..._

_-Clément... A propos de Gaëlle... C'est vrai ? Es ce qu'elle a vraiment...?_

_-Alors ils ont rendus ça officiel... Oui c'est vrai mais tu la connais, elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche._

_-Rentre vite... Je t'en prie._

Clément entendit son téléphone se couper. Mira avait raccroché. Il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien. Mais le faite qu'ils aient dit le passé de son amie le chagrinait : elle ne voudrait plus rentrer. Il soupira et rangea son téléphone avant de rejoindre son ami.

_-J'ai pu avoir des nouvelles de Mira... _Commença le jeune homme ne cherchant pas à cacher sa peine.

_-Alors ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?_

_-Et bien, pour eux ça fait 5 ans qu'on est portés disparus... Et ils ont tout dit à propos de ce que tu as fait..._

_-Tu veux dire que... Nos familles nous pense morts ?_ Déglutit la jeune femme.

_-Oui... Mira ne dira rien mais... Il va falloir qu'on rentre..._

_-Toi oui mais pas moi, pas après qu'ils ont diffusé mon passé. Je risque la prison !_

_-Je sais... Mais pense à nos familles ! Et si je rentre sans toi, ils vont me demander ou tu es !_

_-Tu leur diras que je suis morte ! Je ne rentrerais pas ! Je veux pas... Affronter tout ça..._

Gaëlle quitta la conversation et se dirigea un peu plus loin et regarda la mer. Elle voulait juste être seule. Clément le compris rapidement et retourna à l'intérieur du bateau. Ils ne s'étaient pas absentés longtemps, leur camarades ne devraient pas se poser trop de questions, même si l'absence de la fille, qui était un estomac sur patte, allait être remarquée.

Le brun finit par trouver son chemin vers la salle du repas. La majorité d'entre eux étaient en train de manger. Il se dirigea vers la table ou il était plus tôt. Les commandants le saluèrent mais ne posèrent aucunes questions.

Ce fut Tatch qui posa la question qui leurs brûlaient les lèvres.

_-Ou est Gaëlle ?_

_-Elle ne va pas manger ce matin... Elle est sur le pont, mieux vaut la laisser seule pour le moment._

_-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?_ Demanda ensuite le commandant.

_-On eu quelqu'un de notre monde et... On a eu des nouvelles pas très joyeuses..._

_-Quel genre de nouvelles ?_ Demanda alors Ace.

_-Disons que, là bas, ça fait 5 ans qu'on est portés disparus et que... Si Gaëlle rentre elle aura droit à un aller simple en prison..._

_-5 ans ? Mais vous êtes là depuis seulement 4-5 jours..._ Ajouta Marco

_-Le temps doit s'écouler de manière différente._

_-En prison ?_ _Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait de grave ?_ Demanda alors Haruta.

_-Quelques choses dont elle a honte et qu'elle refuse d'affronter._ Résuma Clément.

_-Je vais aller là voir._ Finit par dire Marco en se levant.

_-Je te le déconseille Commandant... _Répondit le brun.

_-Et pourquoi , oi ?_

_-Elle doit être en colère et c'est jamais très joli à voir. Je pense qu'elle préfèrerait que vous gardiez une image d'elle souriante et enfantine._

_-On est une famille._ Dit Ace. _Dans une famille on ne cache jamais rien._

Le premier commandant sourit devant la réplique de celui au chapeau orange. Depuis qu'il avait accepté ces origines et qu'il s'était vraiment intégré à la famille son comportement montrait bien qu'il était un membre de cette famille. Marco en profita pour s'éclipser et se diriger vers le pont. La jeune fille cachait bien des choses et si elle voulait vraiment rester il faudrait qu'elle soit honnête avec ces "frères" et "soeurs".

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le pont, il activa son haki de l'observation afin de trouver plus facilement la jeune fille. Elle était à la vigie. Le commandant sourit et pris la forme de phénix et s'envola vers la vigie. Il se posa à côté de la jeune femme la surprenant. Marco repris sa forme humaine et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

_-Clément a dû te dire de ne pas venir._ Dit Gaëlle froidement

_-Oui mais c'est moi le commandant._ Sourit il.

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_-Ton ami nous a dit pour l'appel et le faite que tu risques la prison._

_-Et ?_

_-Si tu veux rester il va falloir être honnête avec nous, ou du moins avec Père._

_-Tu tiens à connaître la vérité ? Pour toi, en tant que pirate, ça ne sera rien de grave mais les règles dans notre monde sont bien différentes._

_-Je ne tiens pas à la connaître mais Père doit au moins être au courant._

_-J'ai tué quelqu'un..._ Avoua la jeune fille en regardant le ciel. _Dans notre monde, on est vu comme un meurtrier et on va en prison. J'ai commis quelques choses que je ne peux pas réparer. N'y revenir en arrière._

_-Tu l'as fait parce que tu avais une raison, oi ?_

_-Oui... Mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça dans notre monde. Tu tue quelqu'un, même pour de la légitime défense, tu es un meurtrier. C'était lui ou moi, et j'ai toujours su me battre et ou taper pour... Et j'avais un couteau dans ma poche..._

_-Je vois, ici tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ça. Certes, les pirates de Barbe Blanche ne tue pas mais chacuns d'entre nous a déjà ôté la vie de quelqu'un._

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder le ciel dégagé. Le commandant tourna son regard vers le même point invisible. Il en profita pour changer de sujet.

_-J'ai fait quelques recherches sur le fruit du démon que je t'ai donné, oi._

_-Et alors ? Tu sais qu'elle est ce fruit ?_

_-Non, c'est un fruit inconnu. Le seul moyen de savoir quel est le fruit tu vas devoir le manger, oi._

_-Je vois, Clément aussi à trouver un fruit dans son sac._

_-Donc chacun le vôtre. Vous allez le manger ?_

_-Moi oui, je pense. Mais Clément rien est sur..._

Gaëlle finit par se lever et sauta sur le pont, surprenant le commandant. Il sauta à son tour et se transforma afin de rattraper la fille. Il fut surpris de la voir accroché au mât qui riait. Elle sauta sur les différents étages du mât principal afin d'atteindre le pont.

_-Ne me fait plus des peurs pareil, oi !_

_-Désolée Commandant !_ Riait la jeune fille.

_-Allons bon nous avons Ace 2._ Il soupira et regarda le pont qui se remplissait peu à peu de monde. _Je pense que l'on va faire votre test de combat._

_-Ça marche ! Laisse moi aller chercher quelques choses._

La brunette n'attendit pas la réponse de Marco et fila vers l'intérieur du Moby Dick. Ce dernier poussa un soupir et ordonna un rassemblement. Lorsqu'il annonça le combat des recrus, il sentit Clément se tendre. A son tour, le jeune homme demanda s'il pouvait aller chercher quelque chose.

* * *

Chapitre bien sympa ! Et Gaëlle commence à parler !

Il est assez court (860 mots).

Une review ?


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le combat

Salut salut mes petits pirates !

C'est l'heure des reviews !

**chocapik** : C'est toujours autant un plaisir de te voir dans les reviews ! Effectivement, mais rassure toi, elle va finir par se confier mais pas tout de suite *sourire sadique*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le garçon entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son amie. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle tenait en main les deux étranges fruits.

_-On les mange ?_ Demanda t elle avec le sourire.

_-Pas moi !_ Rit le brun.

La jeune fille envoya son fruit à son ami et mangea l'autre. Elle fit une grimace de dégoût avant de sortir de la cabine. Clément poussa un soupir et rangea le fruit avant de prendre le petit pistolet, la petite dague et le sabre de son amie, qui l'avait oublié.

Les deux rejoignirent le pont tandis que la fille accrochait à sa ceinture la lame. Ils s'approchèrent de l'attroupement qu'il s'était fait à cause du combat qui allait avoir lieu. Une fois les deux arrivés au centre, Marco expliqua alors certaines choses.

_-Bien, Gaëlle, Clément vous allez affrontez le commandant de la division que vous allez intégrer. Si vous avez un fruit du démon, vous pouvez l'utiliser et pareil pour les armes. Toutes les blessures mortelles sont interdites. Le combat s'arrête si Père ou le commandant dit qu'il s'arrête. Sinon c'est lorsque l'un des deux combattant n'est plus capable de se battre. Des question ?_

Les deux amis se regardèrent avant de faire "non" de la tête. Rapidement, il fut décidé de Clément allait commencer. Ce fut Tatch, commandant de la quatrième division, qui se plaça en face de lui.

Le commandant sortit l'un de ces deux sabres et se mit en position. Clément n'eu pas le temps de sortir son arme que ce dernier l'attaqua. Le novice esquiva avec quelques difficultés. Il profita de l'attaque pour sortir son petit pistolet et de tirer dans l'épaule du commandant. Tatch esquiva, grâce au haki de l'observation, avant d'attaquer à nouveau le jeune en face de lui.

Le combat était loin d'être gagné pour le novice mais il parvenait à se débrouiller. Il esquivait les attaques du commandants sans l'aide du haki de l'observation, dont il avait du mal à maîtriser. Mais il influait du haki de l'armement dans ses balles et le commandant le sentit lorsqu'une des balles le frola.

Le combat dura un peu plus de 30 minutes, durant lesquels Clément se pris plusieurs entailles, peu profondes, et de nombreuses égratignures. Tatch, quand à lui, ne se pris aucune balle de plein fouet, c'est bien plus des égratignures. Le combat fut stoppé par le capitaine, qui avait pu voir l'étendue des capacités actuelles du jeune homme.

Une fois le combat arrêté, Clément s'effondra de fatigue. Ce fut son commandant qui l'aider à se lever.

_-J'ai hâte de t'avoir en cuisine avec moi._

Tous purent féliciter le nouveaux membres de la quatrième division. Il alla à l'infirmerie avec Tatch afin de se faire soigner. Les blessures étaient légères mais il valait mieux que cela ne s'infecte pas. Le garçon aurait aimé voir le combat de son amie, il espérait que les soins ne prennent pas trop de temps afin qu'il puisse voir la fin.

Ce fut alors au tour de Gaëlle. Cette dernière sentit le stress monter en elle lorsqu'elle vit que son adversaire serait le bras droit de l'empereur. Elle connaissait sa force grâce au manga et elle savait que le blessé serait impossible. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était de se défendre et te tenir le plus longtemps possible.

Elle vit le commandant transformer ces bras et prendre une couleur bleuté et or, tandis qu'elle sortait son sabre. Elle déglutit : s'il allait dans les airs elle n'aurait clairement aucunes chances sans un zoan ou un paramécia afin de voler ou de planer, il fallait qu'elle le tienne au sol. Il devrait alors contenir son pouvoir afin de ne pas brûler le bateau.

Elle arrêta de réfléchir à une stratégie quand elle vit le commandant s'envoler. Elle courut vers lui afin de sauter et de pouvoir lui attraper le pied. Marco fut plus que surpris de cette initiative et vu le poids de la jeune fille, voler à moitié transformé était compliqué. Il dû redescendre afin de ne pas épuiser ses forces facilement.

La jeune fille eu à peine les pieds au sol qu'elle sauta en arrière afin de ne pas se prendre un coup de serre de Marco. Elle l'esquiva de très peu. Il activa son fluide de l'observation. Elle fonça sur lui et voulut lui asséner un coup à l'épaule. Malheureusement le commandant recula et la pointe de la lame coupa faiblement l'homme. Mais son fruit le soigna immédiatement.

La brunette déglutit davantage : le pouvoir de Marco était effrayant, il ne pouvait pas prendre de sang, le blessé était impossible. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle vit se dessiner une sourire sadique sur le visage de son adversaire. Elle avait perdue d'avance et elle le savait. Le provoquer en le blessant l'avait fait perdre, et elle le savait, mais elle tenait à voir la puissance du bras droit de l'empereur.

Elle soupira quand elle vit le commandant se transformer complètement et s'envoler. Si elle le toucher elle se brûlerait. Elle regarda le commandant voler au dessus d'elle en position d'esquive. Il finit par venir en piquer sur elle, la jeune fille sauta sur le côté afin de l'esquiver mais elle fut coupé aux bras. Elle fut surprise de voir des flammes noirs venir recouvrirent son bras. Le commandant fut également surpris au même titre que l'équipage.

Gaëlle sourit, son fruit était un fruit de soin, et avec des flammes ! Sans doute un dérivé du phénix que possédait le commandant. Elle allait donc utiliser ces propres armes contre lui. Mais dans un sens, elle risquait plus : Marco avait bien compris que son fruit la soignerais des blessures, il allait donc moins se retenir.

Lui aussi était surpris, un autre phénix existait, et pas de n'importe quel couleur, il était noir. Ces flammes étaient sans doute plus chaudes que celle de Ace mais par rapport au sienne ? Les bleus étaient chaudes mais les noirs ? Il s'en occuperait plus tard, pour le moment il devait rester concentrer. Le commandant ne l'avais jamais vu utiliser son fruit, elle devait donc venir de le manger et par conséquent elle ne le maîtrisait pas. Elle pourrait brûler le bateau si elle ne faisait pas attention.

Le commandant se perdit dans ces réflexions laissant le temps à la jeune fille de lui foncer dessus. Il sentit bien la lame lui passer à travers le bras. Marco ne pu s'empêcher de sourire : elle était forte et elle utilisait intelligemment les moment d'absence et de déconcentration de ce dernier. Le sourire du commandant devient plus sadique faisant déglutir, encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, la brunette. Elle retira son épée et sauta en arrière.

Marco pris de la hauteur, mais cette fois, il fut suivit d'une jeune fille ne maîtrisant pas tout à fait le vole. Il sourit face au déséquilibre de la jeune fille. Le commandant en profita pour lui asséner un coup de serre emplie de haki qui envoya la novice s'écraser sur le pont du bateau.

Gaëlle trouvait, quand à elle, le combat bien compliqué. Avec un fruit du démon qui soignait les blessures son adversaire retenait moins ces coups et elle le sentit lorsqu'elle s'écrasa sur le pont. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'elle sentit un poids sur sa gorge. Les serres du second de l'équipage venait de la clouer au sol. Elle soupira, lâchant son arme, montrant clairement qu'elle abandonnait.

Le commandant regarda rapidement son capitaine, et père, qui hocha la tête. Il se décala alors.

_-Bienvenue dans la première division, oi._

_-Merci Commandant._ Sourit la brunette

* * *

Et voilà, nos amis ont enfin intégrer leur division ! Ils étaient classes ces combats !

Ce chapitre était plus long que les précédents (1212 mots) et j'ai mis plus de temps à l'écrire, c'est dur d'écrire des combats !

Une review ?


	10. Chapitre 9 : Le temps passe

Salut salut mes petits pirates !

C'est l'heure des reviews !

**chocapik** : Toujours autant un plaisir de te voir ! Je pense qu'il est possible de rôtir un Phénix même si je pense qu'il terminerai plus en poulet grillé ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Clément et Gaëlle avait rejoints la quatrième et la première division.

Clément s'était très rapidement intégrer dans sa division. Il s'entendait à merveille avec chacun des membres de cette dernière et ces entraînements lui permettaient de mieux maîtriser son haki. Il dormait désormais avec les garçons de sa division même s'il était toujours dans les premiers levé, avec son commandant.

Gaëlle aussi s'était bien intégrer. Il y avait quelques filles dans la première division et elles s'entendaient très bien. Sa maîtrise du haki et du sabre n'était plus remis en cause mais celle de son fruit était encore très imparfaite, malgré les nombreux entraînements qu'elle avait, que ce soit avec son commandant ou l'un des autres. Elle dormait, également dans le dortoir des filles de la première division.

Les deux amis passaient moins de temps ensemble. Le faite d'être dans deux divisions différentes y était pour beaucoup mais les corvées collectives jouaient aussi. De plus, Gaëlle avait des entraînements supplémentaires dû à son fruit.

Clément se trouvait sur le pont, appuyé sur la rambarde à regarder l'océan. Il avait finis ces corvées. Ce dernier avait parler de son fruit à son commandant. Celui ci lui ayant conseillé de le manger, le brun hésitait de plus en plus. Il fut surpris lorsqu'un poids vient s'appuyer sur son dos. Il devina aisément qui s'était.

_-Gaëlle tu es lourde..._

_-Hey ! Pas tant que ça !_

_-Si tu le dis._

_-Tu fais une drôle de tête... Qu'est ce qui va pas ?_

_-J'ai parlé du fruit au commandant Tatch..._

_-Et il t'as dit de le manger ?_

_-Ouais..._

_-Tu devrais l'écouter, ils voyagent sur ces mers depuis des années, ils en connaissent les dangers et s'il te conseille de le manger c'est pas pour rien._

_-Mais et si on retourne dans notre monde ? Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ?_

_-Sérieux Clément, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on est là. La dernière fois que tu as eu Mira c'était 5 jours après notre arrivé. Ça fait des années là bas ! On va pas rentrer comme des fleurs là bas !_

_-Je sais mais elle me manque..._

_-Clément rends toi compte que sur Terre on est partit depuis plus de 30 ans ! Elle a plus de 40 piges ta nana ! Elle a refait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis longtemps !_

Le brun ne dit rien. Il se contenta de regarder l'océan. Gaëlle avait raison, ils étaient partis depuis trop longtemps. Leurs vies, il faudrait la refaire ici. Il poussa un soupir avant de regarder de nouveau son amie. Elle, elle, était bien dans ce monde. Elle le connaissait par cœur, chaque recoins, chaque îles, chaque fruits, chaque personnes. Lui devait tout apprendre, en soit ce n'était pas très compliqué mais il aimait la facilité de vie qu'il avait dans son ancien monde. Ici rien n'était facile.

De plus, depuis qu'il avait eu leur première mission ensemble, leurs tête avait été mise à prix. Le brun avait fait la tête en voyant sa prime s'élever à 300 000 000 berrys. La brune, elle, avait sauté de joie. Le garçon n'avait pas compris pourquoi une prime si élevé jusqu'à sa lecture du journal qui allait avec la prime. Ils avaient été reconnus comme des membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Fallait dire que le tatouage de la jeune fille n'était pas vraiment discret.

Peu de temps après leur intégration dans l'équipage et dans leur division, leurs commandants leurs avaient parlé du tatouage. Gaëlle n'avait pas hésité une seconde et avait décidé que son tatouage serait dans le haut de son avant-bras gauche. Comme elle portait sans cesse des t-shirt son tatouage était donc visible. Clément avait hésité plus longtemps, puis il avait finit par accepter : son tatouage se situait sur le côté droit de son ventre, mais comme il portait toujours un haut, ce dernier n'était quasiment jamais visible.

La brunette avait râlé au début, jugeant que son ami devait ouvertement montrer son tatouage pour signifier son appartenance à l'équipage. Ce à quoi son commandant avait répondu que comme il était toujours fourré ensemble, la marine comprendrait rapidement que les deux étaient de la famille. La jeune fille avait boudé un peu mais elle n'avait plus rien dit.

Décidément Gaëlle avait vraiment le comportement d'un pirate, au grand désespoir de son ami. La brune était plus libre dans ce monde et cela lui allait bien. Elle était elle même et disait les choses ouvertement, ce faisant plusieurs fois réprimander par son commandant, sous les rires de l'équipage.

Il était vrai que la brunette avait toujours eu du mal avec l'autorité. Elle avait toujours été provocatrice et défiait ouvertement tout le monde. Seulement, et cela avait étonné Clément, elle ne défiait jamais son capitaine, Barbe Blanche. Le brun avait émis une théorie mais il ne lui en avait jamais parlé : par manque de temps mais aussi par peur.

Comme les deux étaient sur le pont et avaient le temps le brun se mit dos à la mer, afin de regarder le pont pour parler à son amie.

_-Au faite ?_

_-Mmmmh ?_

_-Tu es quelqu'un qui a toujours eu du mal avec l'autorité._

_-Et ?_

_-Tu défie ouvertement le Commandant Marco, au risque de te faire engueuler._

_-Ou veux tu en venir ?_

_-Pourquoi tu ne défie pas le capitaine ?_

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Et bien quand le capitaine t'ordonne quelques choses tu ne râle pas ou tu ne le défie pas, comme tu le fais avec Marco._

_-Oh ça ! Tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas mourir._

_-Tu as bien plus de chance de mourir en défiant Marco..._

_-C'est différent, soupira le jeune fille. J'éprouve un respect différent du respect que j'éprouve le Commandant Marco._

_-Quel genre de respect ?_

_-On est tous les membres d'une seule famille ici. Et je respect Père par sa position mais aussi sa puissance. Et surtout déjà quand on était sur Terre il était comme un Père. Sa façon de penser, de traiter tout le monde, de se comporter, j'ai toujours admiré ce personnage qui a toujours été fidèle à ces principes et à ces valeurs._

_-Et vis à vis de Marco ?_

_-Marco est le grand frère de tout le monde ici. J'ai toujours voulue voir un Marco énervé, chose que j'ai vu, mais j'aime l'embêter. Je respect ses ordres et ces règles. Je sais quand je dois m'arrêter pour ne pas franchir la limite._

_-Je vois._

Les deux amis se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Gaëlle continua de fixer l'horizon. Ces pensées dérivèrent sur son ami.

Ce dernier avait eu du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'ils devraient sans doute finirent leurs vies ici. Et cela se voyait. Mais il était un peu plus libre. Il n'osait pas encore être totalement lui même mais il parviendrait à y arriver. Elle sourit. La brunette se rappela des bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec Clément dans son ancien monde.

Il avait toujours été plus discret qu'elle. Il ne disait que très rarement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il laissait souvent les autres décider pour lui ce qui était le mieux ou son avenir. Cela avait toujours chagrinée son amie mais il voulait vivre comme ça. Ici il avait la chance de pouvoir dire ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne le faisait jamais devant les commandants ou devant leur Père. Il ne le faisait que devant son amie.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir avant d'entendre son commandant l'appeler. Elle avait été en charge de calculer la route vers la prochaine île. Et vu la voix de son commandant elle devait s'être trompé. Elle tourna son regard vers Clément qui lui sourit lui faisant bien comprendre que lui ne pourrait pas l'aider.

Dans un nouveau soupir, elle se dirigea vers Marco, qui avait les bras croisés avec un regard blasé. Elle lui sourit à pleine dents lorsque ce dernier la fit entrer dans la salle de réunion sous le regard son ami, qui souriait de la situation. Gaëlle allait se faire engueuler.

* * *

Et voilà ! Un chapitre bien sympa sur les avancées des deux amis !

Il est pas très long (984 mots) mais on apprends plus sur l'évolution des deux copains !

Une review ?


	11. Chapitre 10 : La mission solo

Salut salut mes petits pirates !

Petite info avant la lecture du chapitre du jour, j'aimerais qu'on applaudissent bien fort : **chocapik** !

Et oui cette gentille personne a accepté d'être ma bêta lectrice ! Donc donnez lui une tonne d'amour et de cookies !

**(Ne les lancez pas ! Je suis dépourvue d'habileté.)**

À partir de maintenant il n'y aura plus de faute, ni de répétition débile !

**(Tu dis ça, mais je dois corriger deux fautes dans cette phrase aha. Le garde pas, ça, hein !)**

Et si~~

Ainsi que des scènes un peu plus matures et des combats mieux faits et écrits !

Par conséquent, donnez lui une tonne d'amour et de cookie, sinon je vous balance tous par dessus bord !

Ace : Sois un peu plus gentille...

*ignore Ace* Bonne lecture mes petits pirates !

* * *

La brune entra dans la salle et fut surprise de voir tous les commandants ainsi que Père. Elle déglutit le temps que son commandant se poste à sa place près de son capitaine. Elle devait avoir fait une grosse bêtise pour qu'ils soient tous devant elle. Elle repassa dans sa mémoire les moments où elle avait fait des blagues. Elles étaient toujours avec Ace ou Tatch. De plus, la jeune fille voulait toujours qu'elles soient gentilles afin de ne pas trop se faire engueuler par les victimes ou les commandants.

Gaëlle attendit de longues minutes, beaucoup trop longues à son goût, que les commandants commencent à parler.

_-Alors, oi, sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ?_

La voix de son commandant était froide et dure. La brunette devint encore plus limpide qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Gaëlle secoua négativement la tête. Tatch soupira avant de regarder Marco qui soupira à son tour.

-_Moi, qui aurai pensé qu'il t'en aurait parlée ?_ Dit le commandant de son ami.

_-Me parler de quoi ?_ Demanda mal à l'aise la jeune fille.

_-De ta prochaine mission, oi._ Répondit Marco.

Elle se sentit instantanément soulagé. C'était pour une mission. Elle avait eu peur pour rien. Mais qui aurait dû lui en parler ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question qu'elle eut sa réponse.

_-Tu vas avoir une mission solo, oi. Clément a récolté les infos dont tu auras besoin.__-Comment ça ?_ Questionna la brunette.

_-Une des îles sous notre protection c'est faite attaquer par des pirates. Ils sont toujours sur l'île en question._ Expliqua l'Allumette.

_-Et tu vas devoir leur apprendre qu'on ne s'attaque pas sans conséquence aux îles sous notre protection._ Ajouta Tatch.

_-D'accord mais pourquoi seule ? D'habitude c'est toujours des missions duos..._

_-Nous voulons voir comment tu t'en sors seule, oi._ Expliqua son commandant sans détour.

La brunette blêmit. Une mission seule, ça n'allait pas être simple. Son ami avait toujours été là pour qu'elle se contrôle, qu'elle ne détruise pas tout, et là elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule.

Les commandants finirent de lui expliquer sa mission avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir. Elle avançait de manière automatique vers la rambarde et elle regarda l'océan. Ce fut son ami qui la fit sursauter.

_-Alors ?__-Clément ?__-Bah qui veux-tu que ce soit ?_

_-Tu aurais pu me le dire ?!_ Répliqua la jeune fille sous le regard surpris de son ami.

_-De quoi tu parles ?_ Demanda le brun sans comprendre.

_-La mission solo patate !__-Oh ça ! Alors c'est à toi qu'ils l'ont confiée ?_

_-Attends, tu veux dire que tu as récolté des infos sur une île sous la protection de Père sans savoir qu'ils allaient ensuite y envoyer quelqu'un ?_

_-Bah... On va dire ça...__-Mais sérieusement, si jamais des îles sous la protection de Père ont des problèmes, ils confient à des membres de l'équipage d'aller régler le problème ! On l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois !_

_-C'est vrai, excuse moi._

La jeune fille poussa un soupir de lassitude. Le brun avait du mal à comprendre le fonctionnement de la protection des îles. Son regard croisa celui de son amie avant qu'elle ne se détourne. Le garçon voulu dire quelques choses mais Tatch l'appela. Il dû alors se détourner d'elle pour rejoindre son commandant.

Gaëlle suivit du regard son camarade avant de fixer à nouveau l'horizon. Une mission solo, cela voulait dire qu'ils lui faisaient suffisamment confiance. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Des après-midis entiers de solitude, à écrire ou dessiner avec un fond musical. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié la solitude. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement passer du temps avec les autres mais elle n'avait jamais pu supporter le silence. Ces après-midis là avaient toujours été horribles pour la jeune fille : souvent ses amis avaient des cours et elle était seule, sur son ordinateur, à se perdre sur internet et à s'occuper pour ne pas que de sombres pensées arrivent dans son esprit.

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule la faisant sursauter.

_-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, oi ? Tu trembles._

La voix de Marco lui avait fait peur, des flammes avaient inconsciemment jahis de ces bras comme pour se protéger. Le commandant regarda sa nakama surpris : jamais elle n'avait réagi comme ça depuis son arrivée. La brunette se calma instantanément en reconnaissant Marco.

_-Marco, tu m'as fait peur...__-J'avais remarqué, oi. A quoi tu pensais ?__-Rien de très grave.__-Tu tremblais, oi. Ne me dit pas que ce n'est rien de grave._

_-Je pensais juste à la mission...__-Un problème ? Tu as déjà fait ce genre de mission, oi.__-Ouais avec Clément, pas seule... Et je dois avouer que ça me met un peu mal à l'aise..._

_-Tu dois pouvoir te débrouiller seule, il ne sera pas toujours là, oi.__-Je sais mais ça me fait peur... Et si je ratais la mission...?__-Il y a pas de raison, oi. Si on t'a mise seule c'est qu'on te fait confiance._

_-Ouais... Merci._

La brunette sourit au commandant. Les deux amis continuèrent de discuter encore un moment avant d'aller manger.

Le lendemain, Gaëlle était dans la salle des navigateurs en train de parler avec Marco du chemin à prendre pour se rendre sur l'île. Pour une fois, la brune ne cherchait pas à provoquer son commandant. Cette mission devait beaucoup l'affecter. La jeune fille écoutait avec attention.

Elle partit une fois qu'elle eut la route. La phénix noire avait un peu plus de 3h de vol pour arriver à l'île un peu plus au nord. Clément avait assisté à son départ avec les commandants présents. Il avait été perturbé de voir son amie si peu loquace et peu blagueuse. Ce fut Ace qui le rappela à l'ordre.

_-Inquiet ?__-Commandant Ace ?_ Sursauta le garçon. _Oui un peu.__-J'suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, elle est puissante._ Sourit le commandant enflammé.

_-C'est pas par rapport à la mission que je suis inquiet mais par rapport à elle.__-Pourquoi ça, oi ?_ Demanda Marco en s'approchant.

_-Et bien, elle était peu loquace et n'a fait aucune blague avant de partir...__-Elle m'a confié être un peu inquiète de rater la mission, oi. Elle n'a pas cherché à me provoquer pendant que je lui indiquais le chemin à suivre._ Expliqua le commandant.

_-Elle n'a jamais supporté la solitude..._

Ace déglutit, la brunette ressemblait à Luffy sur ce point. Le noireau au chapeau de cow-boy n'était plus aussi rassuré qu'au début et cela se voyait bien.

_-Et qu'est ce qu'elle faisait pour éviter la solitude ?_ Demanda avec précaution ce dernier.

_-Elle écoutait de la musique et s'occupait l'esprit, d'après ce qu'elle me disait. Et elle n'était jamais seule une journée complète sauf quand..._

Le garçon se tue d'un coup devenant plus blanc que la neige. Les deux commandants avec qui il discutait se regardèrent plus inquiet que jamais.

_-Sauf quand quoi ?!_ Demanda Ace en secouant le garçon.

_-Sauf dans son appart'..._ Répondit le brun toujours aussi blanc.

_-Et comment elle réagissait ?_ Questionna ensuite le premier commandant.

_-Très mal... Très très mal... Elle... Lorsqu'on a quitté notre monde... Elle se soignait pour dépression..._

Les deux commandants déglutirent sévèrement. Leur jeune soeur toujours souriante et pleine de vie, en proie à une dépression. C'était inattendu comme révélation.

* * *

Aujourd'hui chapitre assez court (788 mots) mais bien sympa !

Une review ?


	12. Chapitre 11 : Une lourde solitude

Olala ! Quatre semaines sans rien poster ! C'est long !

J'ai eu ce qui s'appelle communément le syndrome de la page blanche sur toutes mes fictions ! C'est horrible !

Et en plus, j'ai trouvé un travail ! Alors comment dire que j'ai pas eu le temps de faire ce que je veux !

Enfin je peux remercier le Coronavirus, ça m'a permise de me poser un peu, et de pouvoir reprendre l'écriture doucement.

_Ace : Pensez bien à vous lavez les mains souvent, évitez d'être malade !_

Tiens t'es là, toi aussi ?

_Ace : Ouais, j'suis pas malade, moi !_

Personne sur le Moby est malade, Ace... Afin bref, je vais pas essayer de rattraper mon retard, je vais juste poster aujourd'hui un chapitre de "De drôle de Surprise/Une nouvelle vie" et "Une Étrange Arrivée". Ensuite, les chapitres seront postés normalement.

_Ace : D'ailleurs, elle est où la tête d'ananas ?_

Elle est en train d'engueuler Père. Il a encore trop forcé sur le saké, et avec le Coronavirus qui traîne autant dire que c'est pas la joie, Marco est encore plus à cran.

_Ace : C'est vrai... Je sens que ça va être long... Je me demande comment s'en sort Chocapik..._

Te plains pas mon chou, au moins t'es pas enfermé dans ta cabine. Bonne question ça ! Elle va y répondre tout de suite (si elle a envie ;) ) !

**(Étant à la campagne coupée de la civilisation, tout va bien. Juste une pénurie de pâtes et de papiers toilettes dans l'unique supermarché à 10kms de chez moi. Un gars avait dévalisé le rayon pâte avec son caddie, c'est parti en bagarre à ce qu'il paraît. Quand même, le gars allait faire quoi avec 68 paquets de pâtes ?)**

Et bah, c'est la galère chez toi ! Enfin, il y a des pessimistes partout !

_Ace : Encore heureux, sinon j'aurais tout brûlé ! Peut-être que c'était un Papâte ?! Ne devenez pas un papâte !_

Moi pas avoir compris xD C'est quoi un papâte ?

**(La pub ! Avec le père qui fait tout le temps des pâtes)**

Moi être très inculte, je connais pas la pub xD

**(mince mdr)**

_Ace : Et après, je connais pas votre monde..._

La ferme, maudite allumette ! Et pas sûre que notre commandant aurait apprécié que tu brûles tout... Enfin bref, on vous laisse là. Bonne lecture mes petits pirates !

_Ace : Priez pour qu'on survive à l'ananas sur pattes !_

Gaëlle volait en direction de l'île où elle avait sa mission. Elle sentait sa boule grossir dans son ventre. Lorsqu'elle était partit tout le monde lui avait souhaitée bonne chance mais elle avait peu répondu. Tatch avait fait une petite blague et la brune n'avait pas réagit.

Dans sa tête lui revenaient des images de son année dans l'appartement qu'elle louait. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos . Et si elle restait à nouveau seule et abandonnée ? Dans sa panique, elle perdit le contrôle de sa transformation et commença à tomber au beau milieu de la mer. Elle se calma rapidement en voyant l'océan se rapprocher. Elle s'envola à nouveau en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée.

Gaëlle finit par arriver sur l'île au bout d'un peu plus de 3h de vol. Elle soupira en se posant dans la forêt. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit où dormir puis ensuite qu'elle trouve le maire de l'île.

Gaëlle avança doucement afin d'arriver dans le village. Elle sourit quand elle vit des enfants jouer au gentil et au méchant lorsqu'elle pénétra dans ce dernier. Elle continua d'avancer et finit par trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Il s'agissait d'une auberge, quelque chose de simple qui fera largement l'affaire le temps de la mission.

Elle entra et demanda une chambre. Après avoir acquis la clé, la brunette y alla afin d'y poser son sac. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa entre ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait clairement pas rester seule dans cette pièce, et il était encore tôt.

Elle ressortit en fermant bien la porte. Il fallait qu'elle parte à la recherche d'informations. En premier lieu, Gaëlle demanda à l'aubergiste s'il savait pour les pirates. Ce dernier se tendit instantanément à la question mais il fut rapidement rassuré en voyant le tatouage de la jeune fille. Il laissa s'échapper un soulagement, qui fit rire la brune, avant de conseiller à la jeune fille d'aller voir le maire ou d'aller en direction du port.

Elle commença par chercher le maire . C'était sans doute lui qui avait le plus d'informations. Elle demanda à plusieurs commerçants avant qu'on lui indique la route vers la maison du dirigeant du village.

Cette dernière était un peu à l'écart des habitations, sur une petite colline. Elle toqua à la porte. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit la brune découvrit un homme âgé dont les cheveux gris et blanc avaient largement pris le dessus sur ses cheveux blonds. ses yeux étaient fatigués par l'âge mais aussi par les problèmes en ville.

_-Bonjour mademoiselle. Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans le coin._ Dit l'homme méfiant.

_-Bonjour Monsieur le Maire. Je suis Gaëlle, membre de la première division de Barbe Blanche._ Répondit la brune en montrant son tatouage.

_-Oh je vois._ Ajouta le vieil homme visiblement soulagé. _Barbe Blanche vous a envoyée régler le problème des pirates, n'est ce pas ? Entrez jeune fille, je vous en prie !_ L'homme s'écarta de la porte afin qu'elle puisse entrer.

_-Effectivement, Père m'envoie afin que je me charge des pirates qui occupent l'île. Mais pour cela j'ai besoin d'informations complémentaires à celle que j'ai déjà._

Le maire fit signe à la Barbe Blanche de s'installer sur une des chaises. Les deux discutèrent un moment afin que la brune ait les informations qu'elle cherchait.

Le bateau pirate était celui accosté au port. Les flibustiers n'avaient pas hissé le drapeau noir afin de ne pas attirer trop l'attention malgré le fait qu'ils soient présents depuis un peu plus de deux semaines. Ces pirates volaient les commerçants et violaient les jeunes filles.

Une fois ces informations obtenues la jeune fille prit congé du maire, lui promettant de s'occuper d'eux rapidement. Elle redescendit en ville puis regarda le ciel qui commençait à devenir orangé enfin elle poussa un soupir et alla manger quelque chose avant de retourner dans la chambre à l'auberge.

Sur le Moby Dick, Clément continuait de regarder la mer un moment. Il était inquiet pour son amie de toujours. Et le dire à deux des commandants n'avait pas aidé à garder le calme sur le bateau. Marco s'en voulait de laisser sa petite soeur partir alors qu'elle souffrait de la solitude. Ace avait tenté de le détendre mais il avait vite abandonné lorsque ce dernier avait menacé de lui refiler toutes les corvées de sa division.

Tatch finit par venir chercher sa jeune recrue, il fallait qu'il donne un coup de main en cuisine mais il fallait surtout qu'il pense à autre chose. Et cela avait marché le temps de l'après-midi.

Vint rapidement l'heure du repas. Le garçon se retrouvait avec les commandants, mais il ne touchait pas à son assiette.

_-Tu ferais bien de manger, oi..._ Soupira Marco.

_-Ça ne changera rien que tu manges quelque chose ou pas..._ Ajouta Tatch.

-_Désolé Commandants mais elle n'a pas encore appelé..._ Répondit Clément.

-_Nous le savons . Elle a peut-être perdue son escargophone ?_ Ajouta Ace en s'empiffrant.

_-C'est vrai que c'est bien son genre, oi._ Répondit le commandant de son amie.

_-Marco, appel !_ Hurla Vista._ C'est ta recrue !_

Le commandant en question se leva abandonnant son repas au même titre que Clément. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la salle de communication. Marco pris l'escargophone.

-_Gaëlle, oi ?_

_-Présente Commandant !_ Sourit la jeune fille à travers l'appareil.

-_Rapport, oi._

_-Les pirates sont installés depuis un peu plus de deux semaines, d'après le maire. Ils ne hissent pas leur drapeau afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Ils ont déjà volé plusieurs commençants._

_-Je vois. Tu les as vus, oi ?_

_-Non pas encore. Je vais sans doute aller faire un tour cette nuit, afin de voir leur bateau._

_-Tu ferais mieux de te reposer !_ Dit Clément qui n'avait pas encore parlé._ Tu as volé toute la journée !_

_-Tiens, depuis quand tu t'entends bien avec Marco ?_ Ria la brune.

_-Il a raison Gaëlle, oi. Tu as volé plus de 3h, tu as besoin de repos._

_-Mais tout va bien !_

_-Dixit celle qui ne supporte pas la solitude, oi._ Répondit froidement le commandant.

-_Que ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?_ Demanda la brune surprise.

_-Gaëlle, je lui ai dit..._ Avoua le brun.

-_T'es pas sérieux ?! Putain Clément !_ S'énerva-t-elle .

-_Ce qui est fait est fait, oi. Ecoute, repose toi cette nuit et demain tu feras ta mission. Tu rentreras après._

_-J'ai pas le choix je présume..._ Soupira la jeune fille. _A tes ordres commandant Marco._

Ils finirent par mettre fin à la conversation. Les deux amis se regardèrent avant d'échanger un soupir partagé.

_-Elle va y aller cette nuit, n'est ce pas, oi ?_

_-Ouais..._ Soupira une nouvelle fois le brun. _Elle veut rentrer... Enfin, elle veut revenir ici._

_-En parlant de rentrer, oi._ Changea de sujet le commandant.

_-Oui ?_

_-Tu sais comment tu vas rentrer chez toi, oi ?_

_-Je pense que je ne vais pas rentrer... On va devoir refaire notre vie ici... Enfin c'est l'avis de Gaëlle. Il s'est déjà passé plus de 30 ans là bas, on nous croit morts et je commence à penser que c'est mieux..._

_-Tu as fait un truc dans le même style qu'elle, oi ?_

_-Elle t'en a parlé ?!_ Demanda plus que surpris Clément.

-_Ouais, une fois. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait tout dit, oi..._

_-Ça, c'est clair..._ Soupira le brun en pensant à la discussion du premier soir.

-_Qu'est ce qu'elle nous a pas dit, oi ?_

_-Tu te souvient de son nom ?_

_-Izanu, pourquoi oi ?_

_-Bah elle m'a dit qu'il avait changé... Enfin qu'il y avait une lettre étrange en plus ou je ne sais pas quoi..._

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, oi ?_ Demanda le commandant en sachant très bien que le garçon avait encore du mal avec certaines subtilités de ce monde.

_-Bah, apparemment elle s'appelle Izanu D. Gaëlle et plus Izanu Gaëlle, mais j'ai pas tout compris._

_-Effectivement ça change beaucoup de chose..._ Soupira Marco.

_-Comme quoi ?_

_-Les "D" sont promis à de grand avenir, et il y a de forte chance qu'elle ait le haki des rois, oi._

_-Qu'est ce que les "D" ont de si particulier ?_

_-Personne ne le sais vraiment... Seul Roger le savait, oi._ Souffla le commandant.

_-Et c'est quoi le haki des rois ?_

_-C'est un haki particulier, il ne peut pas s'apprendre comme le haki de l'observation et de l'armement, oi. Seule 1 personne sur 1 million le possède._

_-Wow... C'est vraiment particulier. Et le capitaine ?_

Marco poussa un soupir. Jamais le garçon n'avait appelé Barbe Blanche Père. Il disait toujours "Le vieux" ou "capitaine". Le commandant savait que c'était souvent assez difficile pour les nouveaux de l'appeler ainsi et le seul autre qui avait eu du mal à appeler le capitaine était Ace.

Peut être que le garçon était semblable au commandant enflammé ? Clément n'avait jamais rien dit sur son passé, même si parfois les deux amis sous -entendaient des choses, ce n'était jamais assez clair pour que leur Père ou leur commandant puissent comprendre. Et cela l'énervait un peu.

_-Père possède le haki des rois, oi._ Le blond décida de changer de sujet. _Pourquoi tu ne dis rien sur ton monde ?_

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Gaëlle et toi ne parlez jamais de votre ancienne vie, de ce qu'elle était avant d'être ici, oi._

_-Oh... Et bien, on ne l'appréciait pas vraiment..._ Soupira le brun.

_-Pourquoi, oi ?_

_-La vie sur Terre a toujours été compliquée. Là-bas le paraître, la façon dont nous voit les gens, ce qu'on doit être ou ne pas être est très important._

_-Votre gouvernement vous endoctrine, oi ?_

_-On peut dire ça mais disons plutôt qu'il aime nous mettre dans des petites cases et qu'on doit pas en sortir._

_-Et si vous en sortiez, oi ?_

_-On devient des rebuts de la société et on est rejeté de tous. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour Gaëlle._

_-Avec ce qu'elle a fait, oi ?_

_-Non, c'était avant. A l'époque je venais de la rencontrer, elle a toujours été elle : à dire les choses ouvertement quitte à blesser les gens. Mais tout le monde avait compris que ce n'était qu'une façade, qu'elle était plus que ça. Alors je me suis rapproché d'elle pour mieux la connaître. C'est comme ça que j'ai aussi découvert une fille pleine de bonne humeur et d'humour, fan d'écriture, de dessin et de manga, mais aussi une fille qui a dû grandir trop vite, qui n'a pas eu vraiment d'enfance et qui doutait sans cesse de ses capacités. Mais j'ai aussi vu quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais dû voir et qu'elle cachait à tout le monde : sa partie sombre. Ces sourires n'ont pas toujours été ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui, j'ai vu des sourires méchants et purement mauvais sur son visage, des sourires qui sont à l'opposé de ce qu'elle est. _

_-Et bien, oi, c'est une fille bien compliqué que tu me décris là._

_-Gaëlle a toujours été quelqu'un qui ne rentrait pas dans les cases, tout comme moi. On montre plus que ce que l'on devrait montrer. La différence c'est que j'ai toujours écouté les autres et su faire la part des choses afin de ne pas dépasser les limites._

_-Chose que Gaëlle a plus de mal à faire, oi. Elle cherche souvent à provoquer les commandants, même si elle ne l'a jamais fait avec Père._

_-Elle m'a expliqué pourquoi elle ne le fait pas avec Le Vieux. Elle a un respect différents de celui qu'elle éprouve pour vous. C'est sans doute dû à ses parents._

_-Ils étaient comment, oi ?_

_-Ils ont toujours été sévères avec elle. Ils voulaient qu'elle ait les meilleurs notes, les meilleures études, le meilleur travail et les meilleurs amis. Ils contrôlaient complètement sa vie, mais elle a finit par tout plaquer et ça lui est retombé dessus._

_-C'est là qu'elle a tué quelqu'un, oi..._ Comprit le commandant._ Et bien, vous n'avez pas eu une vie facile mais maintenant vous êtes là et votre vie est ici, oi. Vous avez une famille qui vous accepte tel que vous êtes sans se poser de question, oi. Sourit Marco._

_-Oui c'est vrai, merci pour ça. Rien ne peut nous faire plus plaisir._

Les deux amis se sourirent avant de se lever et de rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger. Le commandant blond repensa à la discussion, décidément le brun faisait tout pour ne pas parler de lui. Il avait dévié la conversation sur son amie. Il poussa un soupir. Au moins, il avait eu des informations sur sa nakama et petite sœur. Leur passé dans leur monde devait être lié. De plus, la brune ne devait pas avoir montré toute sa puissance en combat si elle avait tué un homme de sang-froid.

Une fois le repas terminé, Marco rejoignit son capitaine et Père dans sa cabine. Il le trouva semi-allongé sur son lit à boire au goulot une bouteille d'alcool. Le phénix voulait s'entretenir avec ce dernier afin de parler des deux nouvelles recrues. Le second de l'équipage transmit à son capitaine les informations que lui avait donné le garçon.

Barbe Blanche semblait bien pensif en écoutant son premier fils. Le garçon n'avait toujours pas mangé son fruit du démon, et il lui cachait des choses. De plus, une nouvelle "D" était arrivée dans son équipage. Les choses allaient drastiquement changer. Mais pour le moment, tant que les concernés ne s'exprimaient pas d'eux-même, le capitaine ne pouvait rien. Il repensa alors à Ace. Le second commandant avait eu du mal à se confier mais il l'avait fait. Peut-être pourrait-il aider ses deux plus jeunes enfants à se confier ?

Chapitre pas très long (1067 mot) mais on commence à comprendre le passé des deux amis ! Il est tant qu'ils parlent !

Une review ?


	13. Chapitre 12 : Fin de mission

Salut salut mes petits pirates ! Comme vous avez dû le voir, on est période de confinement. Et bien, les pirates aussi.

_Marco : Ouais, restez bien chez vous. C'est important pour ne pas être malade, oi._

Le plus gros problème c'est pour les gens comme Ace...

_Marco : Il déprime depuis que Père à dit que l'on ne pouvait plus descendre du bateau sauf pour le ravitaillement._

Il arrête pas de demander à Tatch de l'emmener avec lui. Vous voyez, même les pirates les plus forts de Grand Line respect le confinement. Fait en autant.

_Marco : Et remerciez vos infirmiez(ière) pour leur travail, oi. Ils sauvent des vies._

Tu oublies beaucoup de monde l'emplumé, mais oui. Remercions vraiment tout ceux qui travail pour que l'on puisse manger et se nourrir comme il se doit.

_Marco : Oi, Père nous appel. Ace a dû encore essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir._

Bien le seul qui a vraiment du mal... Bref, bonne lecture mes petits pirates !Gaëlle regardait l'escargophone en face d'elle. La discussion avec son commandant et Clément l'avait mis de bonne humeur malgré le faite que son ami ait appris à ses supérieurs qu'elle ne supportait pas la solitude.

* * *

Elle poussa un soupir avant de s'allonger sur le lit et de regarder le plafond. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester dans une chambre seule alors qu'elle s'était habituée à des présences autour d'elle. Elle se leva et alla vers son sac afin d'en sortir ses deux peluches.

Elle ne s'en était jamais séparée. Elles représentaient beaucoup pour la jeune fille. Gaëlle les serra contre elle avant de retourner sur le lit et de s'allonger. Elle huma l'odeur que dégageait les deux animaux en peluches.

Elle se dit que, pour une fois, elle allait obéir à son commandant. Bien qu'elle ne dormit que très peu, elle resta toute la nuit sur le lit à écouter les bruits extérieurs.

Elle s'était roulée en boule et avait rabattu ces draps sur sa tête comme protection. La nuit fut longue pour la brune qui entendait les paroles de personnes lointaines, qui avaient fait partie de sa vie passé. Dans son esprit, se rejouait encore et encore la façon dont les gens l'avaient isolée, la façon dont elle avait finit par envoyer bouler tout le monde afin de se protéger, la façon dont elle avait tué cet être.

Elle avait eu de la chance ce soir là, cette nuit d'été dans les ruelles de son village. Le policier qui avait vu toute la scène connaissait la jeune fille et il savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Il l'avait donc défendue devant le tribunal. Heureusement pour elle, la jeune fille, âgée de 16 ans, avait été jugé innocente. Cela avait été un soulagement pour ce policier mais de très courte durée. La famille de la brunette ne voulait plus la regarder en face, pensant que tout était de sa faute.

Depuis cette époque la jeune fille était plus renfermée sur elle même que jamais. Elle ne disait plus rien et souriait tout le temps comme si rien ne pouvait l'affecter. C'était peu de temps après cet incident que la brune prit connaissance du monde qu'était One Piece.

Et aujourd'hui, elle était dans ce monde qu'elle aimait, avec la meilleure famille qu'il pouvait y avoir. Les mots et les paroles de Barbe Blanche avait toujours fasciné la jeune fille et finalement elle l'avait considéré comme le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu : quelqu'un qui ne jugeait pas un autre sur ses origines et ses actions passés mais sur ce qu'il montrait.

Puis il y avait eu Ace et Luffy, avec leur troisième frère Sabo, ils faisaient les quatre cents coups mais ils étaient solidaires. Si seulement ses propres frères et soeurs avaient pu être comme eux. Avec le temps elle était tombée amoureuse du trio et de la complicité qu'il y avait entre eux. Puis la mort de Sabo et de Ace l'avait bouleversé. Elle en avait jeté son manga au sol tellement elle avait été en colère et triste.

Puis il y avait eu la rencontre avec l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Tatch et ses blagues l'avait fait pleurer de rire. Marco et le début de romance qu'elle s'imaginait entre le phénix et Ace. Izo et son travestissement qui lui donnait juste envie de prendre l'ex-samouraï dans ses bras. Jamais elle n'avait autant aimé un équipage.

En pensant à tout cela la brunette sourit. Oui, elle était heureuse, elle faisait partit de l'équipage et de la famille de ces rêves, il y avait aussi son meilleur ami qui était présent à ses côtés. Elle ne regrettait pas sa vie d'avant. Ce message avait rendu sa vie meilleure et l'avait clairement empêchée de rejoindre ce monde par une voie bien différente.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit son escargophone sonner. Elle grogna avant de décrocher.

-_Allô ?_

_-Gaëlle ? C'est Clément._

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux à une telle heure ?_

_-Attend… Tu dormais ?_

_-Bah oui ! Tu voulais que je fasse du tricot patate ?_

_-Je pensais pas que tu allais écouter Marco…_

_-Je peux pas tout le temps désobéir ! Sinon c'est pour quoi l'appel à 2 ou 3 heure du mat' ?_

_-J'arrivais pas à dormir et je me suis dit que tu devais sans doute ne pas dormir…_

_-J'ai, effectivement eu du mal à m'endormir._ Soupira la brune.

_-J'ai vu que tu avais embarqué tes peluches, je pensais pas que tu les prendrais._

_-J'ai toujours du mal à m'endormir sans…_

_-Tu devrais aller voir le médecin de bord, il devrait te donner des somnifères._

_-J'ai pas envie d'avoir des médocs à prendre, j'en avais assez comme ça avant._

_-Tu devrais pourtant, enfin même si ton sommeil va revenir petit à petit tu devrais penser à y aller de toi même._

_-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Qu'est ce que tu leur as raconté ?_

_-Pas grand chose…_ Répondit le brun visiblement gêné à travers le combiné.

_-Clément, tu sais que si tu me le dis pas, je pourrais demander à Marco, Tatch ou Ace de me le dire ?_

_-D'accord._ Le brun poussa un soupir avant de reprendre. _Je leur ai dit pour ta dépression…_

_-C'est pas vrai…_

_-Et pour ton nom aussi…_

_-J'y crois pas…._

_-Et pour ton passé aussi…_

_-Qu'est ce que tu leur as pas dit ?!_ S'énerva la brune.

_-C'est tout ce que j'ai dit ! Seul le Commandant Marco est au courant ! Les autres ne savent rien !_

_-Mais putain ! Clément, tu sais que dès qu'un commandant apprends un truc sur une recrue qui ne dit rien de son passé le second de l'équipage et Père en sont informés ?!_

_-Euuuuuh non..._

_-Tu te doutes qu'il va falloir qu'on leur en parle à mon retour ?_

_-Que tu leur en parles ! J'ai rien à voir là dedans !_

_-Ah si ! C'est de ta faute si je me retrouve obligée d'en parler ! Alors toi aussi tu vas parler ou je te tire les vers du nez ! J'espère que tu m'as bien comprise !_

La brune raccrocha au nez de son ami. Elle savait que le brun ne l'avait fait que pour l'aider mais elle ne supportait pas qu'on dévoile ses petits secrets quand elle n'était pas là. Elle aurait la pitié des commandants et membres de l'équipage informés de ça. Elle détestait la pitié.

Clément soupira en raccrochant l'esgarcophone. Son regard se porta sur le commandant qui était dans la chambre et qui avait écouté l'appel sans rien dire. Il l'avait que très rarement vu aussi furax. Le commandant poussa un soupir comprenant l'erreur que son nakama avait fait en lui disant. Mais le brun avait préféré être honnête avec son amie en sachant très bien qu'elle serait en colère mais que cela ne durerait pas très longtemps.

Finalement la brune ne parvient pas retrouver le sommeil suite à sa colère contre son ami. Il ne l'avait pas trahie mais elle n'aimait pas devoir parler. Elle poussa un soupir avant de ranger dans son sac ses deux peluches et de sortir de la chambre. Elle fit le moins de bruit possible en descendant rapidement l'escalier de l'auberge.

Lorsqu'elle apparut dans les rues sombre de la ville, elle s'étira rapidement et se dirigea vers le port : autant rentabiliser le temps qu'elle avait. Elle arriva en quelques minutes sur le lieu, il était simple et deux bateaux étaient à quai. L'un deux était plus petit.

La brune s'approcha rapidement du plus grand. Elle activa son fluide perceptif et se rendit compte qu'un membre de l'équipage guettait le pont. Elle grogna légèrement, ne pouvant pas monter à bord sans se faire repérer. Elle chercha rapidement un coin en hauteur et monta sur le toit d'une des maisons les plus proches du port.

Elle remarqua alors que quelqu'un était à la vigie aussi. Ces bougres avaient bien mis en place des tours de ronde. Elle aurait aimé s'en charger cette nuit afin de ne pas alerter les villageois.

Elle sourit, en faite elle pouvait le faire. Il suffisait qu'elle s'occupe d'abord du type à la vigie puis ensuite celui qui gardait le pont. Ensuite, elle n'aurai qu'à incendier le navire.

Elle se transforma et soupira heureuse que la nuit soit assez sombre afin qu'elle puisse voler sans se faire repérer jusqu'au type en haut de la vigie. Elle se posa à ses côtés et il n'y eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que le flibustier se retrouva avec la gorge tranchée. Elle fit rapidement en sorte que le corps sans vie reste bien sur la vigie avant de s'envoler à nouveau et de contourner le bateau pour arriver derrière l'autre mec.

D'un coup net et précis, la brune en finit rapidement avec ce deuxième garde. Elle soupira, être sur Grand Line et ne pas posséder le haki, c'était du suicide. Enfin la jeune fille ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire cela facilitait sa mission.

Elle fit un rapide tour du proprio : le bateau était simple, le mât principal semblait abimé, sans doute pour cette raison qu'ils restaient à quai. Elle entra dans les cales du navire. Elles étaient simples mais il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait : nourriture, eau potable pour plusieurs semaines et armes, plutôt en bon états. Ils auraient pu repartir depuis déjà des jours. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans les cales du navire navire ennemi et elle y découvrit les affaires volées aux commerçants de l'île. Elle pesta silencieusement avant d'en embarquer le maximum, voulant les rendre aux habitants.

Lorsqu'elle apparut sur le pont, son haki réagit et elle esquiva un coup de sabre. Elle poussa un soupir et regarda son opposant. Un homme, d'une trentaine d'années, avec une balafre sur la joue gauche, qui semblait clairement en colère.

La brune comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait du capitaine du bateau, vu que tous les autres restaient en retrait. Il devait agir de la sorte avec la découverte de ces deux compagnons morts. La brune grogna en esquivant un nouveau coup. L'homme ne semblait pas utiliser le haki mais ces coups étaient justes et précis.

Elle posa rapidement le sac au sol, tandis que le capitaine ennemi hurlait contre la femme en face de lui, se demandant qui était cette jeune fille.

Lorsque la question arriva à ses oreilles, elle rit doucement avant de montrer son tatouage à l'équipage. Elle ne pu que sourire devant la peur qui se posait sur le visage de ses adversaires.

Elle en profita pour se transformer et abattit le capitaine d'un coup de serre dans le ventre. Lorsqu'elle se posa, elle grogna contre cet adversaire trop facile à battre. Elle remarqua ensuite les autres membres de l'équipage qui prenait la fuite alors que le soleil commençait à percer à travers l'horizon.

La brune grogna à nouveau, n'ayant pas envie de faire une course poursuite, avant d'envoyer des flammes noirs sur les pirates. Ces derniers moururent brûler .

Cette dernière poussa un soupir avant de finir de sortir le butin qu'avait récolté cet équipage de seconde zone et de le déposer sur le port. Les cris des derniers pirates mourant avaient averti les villageois d'une certaines activités sur les quais.

Gaëlle remarqua le maire, qui était parvenue à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule, s'approcher d'elle. Après de brefs remerciements, les commerçants récupérèrent leurs biens alors que la brune regardait ces derniers agirent. Elle sortit rapidement son escargophone en voyant le soleil déjà bien haut. Elle espérait que quelqu'un soit réveillé sur le Moby Dick.

Elle composa rapidement le numéro et attendit quelques sonneries. Elle fut surprise d'entendre la voix de Teach à travers le combiné. La brunette avait toujours été mal à l'aise avec ce membre de la seconde division. Il était, certe, du côté de leur Père mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pas aussi sympathique qu'il le laissait paraître.

_-Ici Teach de la seconde division._

_-Bonjour Teach, ici Gaëlle de la première division, est-ce que le Commandant Marco est là ?_

_-Oh bonjour Gaëlle, je vais le chercher._

La brunette entendit le combiné être posé sur une table et des bruits de pas s'éloigner. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant que de nouveaux bruits de pas retentirent à travers le combiné.

_-Gaëlle, oi ? Un problème ?_

_-Bonjour Commandant, non aucun. J'appelle pour t'informer que j'ai fini la mission . Les commerçant sont en train de récupérer leurs bien, je devrais ainsi pouvoir partir dans la journée._

_-Tu étais sensée dormir, oi…_ Soupira Marco à travers l'appareil.

_-J'aurais réussi à dormir si un certain membre de la quatrième division ne m'avait pas appelé au milieu de la nuit._ Grogna la brunette.

_-Clément t'as appelée, oi ?_ Demanda innocemment le commandant, sachant que sa nakama ignorait qu'il avait écouté l'appel.

-_Il m'a appelée car il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était inquiet et il pensait que je n'aurais pas suivi un de tes ordres._

_-C'est régulier que tu ne m'écoutes pas, oi._

_-J'obéis à tes ordres ! Je te taquine juste mais j'obéis !_ Grogna la brune.

-_Bref, finis ta mission et reviens rapidement. On est à quai sur l'île à l'est de ta position, oi. Tu as environ 6 ou 7 heures de vol._

_-6 ou 7 heures de vol ? Si je pars en début d'après-midi je devrais arriver un peu après l'heure de manger, enfin je vais essayer de partir en fin de matinée._

_-D'accord, oi._

Après avoir raccrocher, la brunette soupira et regarda les villageois qui finirent de récupérer leurs biens. Elle s'assit un peu plus loin pour les regarder faire. Elle passa une bonne partie de la matinée à observer ces gens.

Heureusement pour elle, ils eurent finis avant l'heure du repas. Elle s'étira et prévient rapidement le maire de son départ. Ce dernier voulu l'inviter à venir déjeuner avec elle, ce qu'elle refusa prétextant que son capitaine attendait son retour. Le vieil homme sourit et laissa la brunette repartir.

Dans le self du Moby Dick, Teach était apparu prévenant le commandant Marco d'un appel pour lui. Clément, qui était en cuisine, aurait bien aimé accompagner le premier commandant mais il n'avait pas fini ses corvées et la brune devait être en colère contre lui.

Le garçon soupira et finit la vaisselle. Une fois cela fait, il rejoignit le pont où la majorité des commandants étaient en train de discuter. Il écouta la conversation puis apprit alors que la mission de son amie était finie et qu'elle devrait rentrer dans la soirée. Il poussa un nouveau soupir en pensant à la discussion qu'ils auraient avec les commandants et leur capitaine.

Le brun regarda l'île sur laquelle ils avaient accosté la veille. C'était une île sous leur protection, au vue de l'étendard qui flottait sur le bâtiment le plus haut. Ils allaient donc y rester jusqu'à l'arrivée de la brunette.

C'était une petite île sans grande importance mais les pirates s'en prenaient souvent à ce genre d'îles qui étaient rarement sous la protection de la marine ou d'un autre Yonko. Pourtant leur capitaine, avait mis sous sa coupe de nombreuses îles comme celle-ci, notamment l'île où avait été envoyée son amie.

Il laissa son regard se dévier sur l'océan. Depuis qu'il était devenu pirate et reconnu comme membre de l'équipage d'un des plus grand pirates du globe, sa prime en prenait régulièrement un coup, enfin à chaque fois qu'il faisait une mission. Elle avait finit par atteindre 490 000 000 berries.

Il soupira en voyant le journal arriver. Il avait eu du mal à se faire à l'idée que c'était un oiseau qui apportait le Times . Il prit rapidement le journal et le feuilleta en s'approchant des commandants.

_-Le journal est arrivé Capitaine._ Dit-il avant de le tendre vers ce dernier.

_-GURARARA ! Voyant voir ce qu'il y a de beau comme nouvelle._

Le capitaine prit le journal en remerciant son fils. Avant de voir un avis de recherche tomber à leur pied. Ce fut Tatch qui le récupéra avant de rire.

Et bien, notre noiraude à vraiment bien fait son travail.

Le commandant à la coupe de banane montra l'avis de recherche. Tous purent voir la prime du phénix noir de l'équipage qui avait encore augmenté passant de 490 000 000 berries à 510 000 000 berries.

_-Je sens qu'elle va sauter de joie en apprenant ça, oi._ Soupira son commandant.

_-Ça prouve qu'elle a bien fait son travail. Voyons ce qu'en dit le journal._ Dit le capitaine.

Le journal décrivait les actions de la nuit faite par la brunette avec une précision incroyable. Il devait sans doute y avoir un journaliste du Times sur place au moment des faits.

* * *

Et voilà ! La mission de notre brunette préféré est enfin finit ! Mais le prochain chapitre sera lourd en révélation !

J'ai jamais écrit un chapitre aussi long (2125 mots) et j'en suis fière !

Une review ?


	14. Chapitre 13 : Père et Grand Frère

Gaëlle arriva sur le Moby Dick le soir même de son départ de l'île où elle avait sa mission. Elle était arrivée peu de temps après la fin du dîner. Mais Tatch, commandant de la quatrième division, avait prévu son arrivée tardive et lui avait gardée une part.

La brunette avait été accueillie sur le pont du bateau. Rapidement, Tatch la serra dans ses bras , montrant qu'elle lui avait manqué. Tous deux avaient pour habitudes de faire des blagues aux autres, accompagnés par Ace. Ce dernier ne se gêna absolument pas pour sortir une de ses sottises fétiches qui fit rire la brune et elle y répondit intensifiant les rires sur le pont.

La jeune fille avait finit par rejoindre la cuisine, accompagnée de son commandant, de son ami et du commandant de la quatrième division . Les quatre amis continuaient de rire tandis que la brune mangeait.

Lorsqu'elle eu finit de se rassasier , Marco lui conseilla d'aller se reposer : elle ferait son rapport le lendemain. La brune n'hésita pas une seconde et salua ses camarades afin de rejoindre le dortoir de sa division.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle sourit en voyant quelques unes de ses camarades en train de discuter. Souvent le soir, il n'y avait aucune corvée ni aucune mission et c'était très souvent quartier libre ou repos pour ceux qui le voulaient.

Les dortoirs étaient sobres contenant des hamacs suspendus pouvant presque toucher le plafond de la pièce et d'autres étaient bien plus prêts du sol. Gaëlle salua rapidement les filles présentes avant de prendre ses affaires et d'aller dans la salle de bain commune.

Les salles de bains étaient séparées en groupe de deux divisions mais aussi en fonctions des sexes des utilisateurs. Elles étaient assez grandes afin que la première et deuxième divisions puissent y aller en même temps. Les cabines étaient individuelles mais on pouvait quand même communiquer entre elles.

La brunette prit une des nombreuses cabines libres et laissa l'eau couler sur son dos. Au début, le liquide était froid, faisant frissonner la jeune fille, puis l'eau devint tiède la faisant soupirer, puis chaude.

La brune laissa l'eau couler le long de sa peau, l'affaiblissant légèrement ensuite elle repensa à la mission, la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son commandant puis celle avec Clément. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grogner.

Elle finit par couper l'eau et se sécha rapidement. Quelques gouttes d'eau tombaient encore de ses cheveux mouillés mais la brune les sécha grâce à ses flammes. Plus elle s'entraînait, plus elle les maîtrisaient et plus elle devenait puissante.

La jeune femme revint dans le dortoir et posa ses affaires puis elle salua une dernière fois les filles présentes avant de se coucher dans son hamac à quelques mètres du sol. La brune s'endormit avec la houle qui balançait légèrement son hamac ainsi que le bruit de la mer tapant contre la coque du navire.

Gaëlle ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin. Les filles de son dortoir dormaient encore. Elle sauta silencieusement au sol et quitta la pièce afin d'aller sur le pont.

Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit le soleil commencer à apparaître à l'horizon, la brune aimait voir l'aurore et quasiment tous les cuisiniers étaient déjà aux fourneaux à préparer le petit déjeuner. C'était son rituel du matin depuis son arrivée : elle se levait tôt pour voir le soleil se lever et le ciel prendre une couleur orangée puis bleu clair.

C'était son petit moment à elle. Gaëlle ne pouvait pas le faire quand elle était encore chez elle. Souvent levée bien avant le soleil, elle ratait toujours les premières lueurs du jours. Pourtant elle aimait le ciel et ses couleurs orangées, voir les étoiles apparaître ou disparaître timidement dans le ciel et voir le navire se remplir ou se vider de toutes activités.

Mais ce matin, elle ne fut pas seule pour regarder le soleil pointer le bout de son nez , l'un des commandants la rejoignit. La brune lui sourit et les deux admirèrent le jour se lever sans rien dire.

Pourtant cette fois-ci, ce fut différent. Le commandant qui était présent, elle le connaissait bien et lui avait appris des choses sur elle. Pourtant, il ne disait rien, il attendait qu'elle parle, qu'elle s'ouvre d'elle même aux autres et à la famille.

Finalement, il finit par se lever la laissant seule. Elle observa encore un peu le ciel avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le self. La préparation du repas devait sans doute être fini et Gaëlle commençait à avoir faim.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce des repas et vit deux commandants déjà levés ainsi que Clément . Elle s'approcha et salua tout le monde avant de commencer à manger. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par les autres commandants et les matelots de l'équipage. Le capitaine finit par arriver à son tour.

Le petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement, non sans un rappel du Père de tous les pirates présents envers la jeune fille : il attendait son rapport et son bras droit aussi. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir à Clément qui se concentra immédiatement sur son assiette : il n'avait pas envie d'affronter la colère de son amie dès le matin.

La brune finit son petit déjeuner avant d'aller sur le pont, elle savait qu'elle avait son rapport mais elle avait aussi ses corvées à faire. Elle poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers la salle des navigateurs. Une fois par semaine, elle devait se charger de calculer le cap à suivre mais pour ça il fallait qu'elle se renseigne sur les îles où le navire était susceptible d'accoster .

Certes, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que Gaëlle se chargeait de la trajectoire et elle n'était pas sûre que le Moby Dick bouge d'ici pendant son jour de navigation mais elle se trouvait toutes les excuses possibles pour ne pas discuter avec quelqu'un .

La brunette regarda le journal de bord et ce fut la voix de son commandant qui l'a surprise.

-_Je me doutais que tu serais là, oi._

_-Commandant Marco ? Un problème ?_

_-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça : tu as ton rapport à faire auprès de Père. Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée le voir, oi ?_

_-Oh... Et bien..._

La brune ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer la situation. La mission s'était bien passée, même très bien mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler et elle se doutait que son capitaine allait lui poser des questions. Elle poussa un dernier soupir avant de dire qu'elle allait s'occuper de ce pas de faire son rapport.

Le commandant soupira et conduisit la jeune fille jusqu'à la cabine de son capitaine. Elle fit rapidement son rapport de mission avant qu'un silence ne vienne prendre place. Aucun n'osait vraiment parler, d'un côté Barbe Blanche et Marco attendaient que la brune s'ouvre d'elle-même, d'autre part Gaëlle s'attendait à des questions de son Père et de son Grand Frère.

La brunette finit par inspirer profondément avant de prendre la parole. Elle regarda son commandant qui sortit et revint rapidement avec le brun. Les deux se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre avant que la brune ne commence à parler.

Gaëlle raconta alors sa vie sur Terre. Elle leur expliqua ses études, ce qu'elle était en permanence et vaguement de ses parents. Elle laissa ensuite le soin à Clément de compléter et d'expliquer à son tour son ancienne routine de vie .

Les deux pirates ne dirent rien et se contentèrent d'écouter. Ils avaient très bien compris que c'était compliqué pour eux de parler de ce passé commun qui semblait les déranger.

Gaëlle avait été une fille de bonne famille, assez aisée et aînée de cette dernière. La brune avait un frère et une soeur, plus jeunes et plus doués qu'elle, qu'importe la matière ou ce qu'ils faisaient. La jeune pirate restait devant ses deux cadets grâce à ses connaissances sur les étoiles et en astronomie. Ses parents voulaient le meilleur pour elle, qu'il s'agisse d'études ou d'amis. Et pour ces derniers Clément n'était pas une bonne fréquentation.

La brune disait aussi ouvertement ce qu'elle pensait s'attirant davantage d'ennuies que lorsqu'elle était dans ce monde. Elle avait toujours été bavarde mais au moment où elle avait plaqué ce que ses parents avaient construit pour elle, à l'âge de 18 ans, elle s'était retrouvée seule. Elle pensait pouvoir y arriver mais la brunette avait vite été rattrapée par la dure réalité et elle était retournée contre son grès dans le moule imposé par ses parents.

Puis il y avait aussi cet "accident" qui avait tué cet homme. La brune raconta les faits, tels qu'ils furent . L'homme, elle le connaissait mais il ne voulait que la richesse de sa famille et elle ne l'appréciait pas. Il avait alors menacé sa famille de la faire tomber avec des dossiers très compromettants. Même si cela aurait pu être bien pour la brune, elle avait toujours défendu sa famille puisque les principes de l'homme le plus fort du monde étaient devenus les siens avec le temps. Alors elle l'avait tué de sang froid. Ses parents lui avaient donnée des cours de combat, ainsi les points faibles du corps d'un adversaire n'avaient plus aucun secret pour la brunette.

Gaëlle parla ensuite du jugement et du regard qu'avait porté ses parents sur elle suite à cela. Elle avait été complètement perdue. La jeune mousse avait protégé sa famille mais pourtant ses parents et ses frères et soeurs la repoussaient, la jugeant coupable. Les principes qui étaient devenus les siens avec le temps ne fonctionnaient vraisemblablement pas dans ce monde.

Pour finir, la brune avoua le changement dans son nom : Izanu D. Gaëlle. Elle se sentait mal et connaissait les risques qu'il y avait à porter ce fameux D mais aussi le très grand destin des porteurs de cette lettre.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Clément de parler. Lui aussi n'avait pas non plus échappé à l'injustice de la vie. Sa famille n'était ni aisée ni pauvre, et il avait une jeune soeur. Malheureusement suite à un divorce qui avait mal fini entre ses parents, le frère et la soeur ne s'était plus jamais vue.

Le garçon avait toujours été plus discret que son amie et avait appris à obéir qu'importe ce qu'on lui disait. Il ne disait jamais ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, ni ce qu'il voulait réellement. Le jeune homme s'était contenté de suivre le mouvement et de faire ce qu'on lui disait.

Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Gaëlle pour la première fois, il l'avait détesté mais, finalement, la brune était ce qu'il rêvait d'être : ouvert et dire ce qu'il voulait sans avoir peur des réactions des autres. Il avait déjà tellement déçu sa mère quand il était plus jeune qu'il ne voulait voir que des sourires sur le visage des gens qui l'entourait.

**(Visage au singulier. Tout le monde n'est pas un adepte du Dieu Multiface ! Aha #AryaStark)**

Une fois leur passé raconté, les deux amis baissèrent la tête et s'excusèrent auprès de leur Père et de leur Grand Frère. Les deux plus âgés se regardèrent avant de sourire. Qu'importe l'origine et l'histoire de chacun, ils étaient tous les enfants de la mer.

Le brun fut plus qu'étonné de la réplique alors que la brune sourit de toutes ses dents. Alors que les deux jeunes nakamas allaient sortir de la pièce, le garçon s'arrêta. Il inspira profondément avant de parler.

_-Merci... Merci pour tout... Père... Et ... Grand Frère..._

**_(- Marco, fais une croix sur le calendrier !_**

**_-Oui, Père !_**

**Marco sortit un calendrier de nulle part et fit une énorme croix en rouge sur la date du jour en inscrivant "Première fois que Clément appelle Barbe Blanche Père !"**

**Grosse connerie le garde pas !)**

**(Auteur : SI TELLEMENT xDDD )**

Le garçon sortit sans attendre de réponse alors que la fille souriait. Elle adressa un dernier regard à son capitaine et à son commandant avant de suivre le brun.

Les deux pirates souriaient de l'appellation donné par Clément : c'était la première fois qu'il les appelait comme ça : il s'était finalement vraiment intégré à la famille.

* * *

Le chapitre des révélations est enfin là !

Et c'était le dernier le dernier chapitre du premier arc !

Le deuxième arc sera tout aussi drôle et intéressant !

Celui là était assez long (2078 mots) mais enfin il est finit !

Une review ?


	15. Chapitre 14 : La volonté du D

Les semaines passaient tranquillement sur le Moby Dick. Depuis que Clément et Gaëlle avaient parlé de leur passé à leur Père et à leur Grand Frère, les deux se sentaient plus libres.

La brune était restée la même, même si elle était un peu plus directe et taquinait davantage son commandant. Mais ce dernier laissait les choses se faire, ne disant quelque chose que lorsque ça allait trop loin.

La brunette montrait également d'avantage ses sentiments et impressions, expliquant directement à son commandant d'où lui venait sa dépression. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs s'être soignée, vu que la jeune fille allait visiblement mieux.

Le brun, lui, avait bien plus changé. Il était un peu plus ouvert, il parlait plus avec son commandant et sans cette retenue qu'il avait au début. De plus, son comportement de pirate c'était plus affirmé, finissant par apprécier les combats et commençant à faire des petites blagues avec son amie et les deux commandants blagueurs.

Leur prime s'étaient stabilisées, au grand désarroi de la jeune fille. Le garçon était toujours très peu enclin à voir sa prime si haute. Leur dernière mission avait été faite ensemble et même si cela avait été un succès, la marine n'avait pas été informée des actions des deux Barbes Blanches.

La brune espérait toujours la voir augmenter même si elle ne pourrait pas dépasser 500 000 000 de berry car sachant très bien que le commandant Ace, le plus jeune commandant de la flotte, avait une prime de 550 000 000 de berry.

Les deux amis étaient sur le pont du Moby Dick à discuter. Clément avait réussi à s'acclimater aux pirates et il avait finit par comprendre la plus grande partie des subtilités de ce monde. La seule chose qu'il avait encore du mal à expliquer et à comprendre était l'importance du "D" et les répercussions qu'il pourrait y avoir. Cependant même la jeune fille, nouvellement porteuse de la lettre, était incapable de lui expliquer les choses ne connaissant pas tout de ce monde. Seul leur Père pourrait leur expliquer.

Les deux jeunes nakamas, du moins la brune, parlait des couples qu'elle préférait dans les fictions qu'elle avait lu ou écrit. Elle se demandait sans cesse si cela était vraiment possible dans ce monde et comment réaliser ce genre de chose.

Le brun sourit rappelant à son amie comment elle avait toujours traité le commandant tête brûlée dans leur monde. La brune rougit fortement. Il était vrai que la fille avait toujours adoré ce personnage et qu'elle s'en disait amoureuse. Mais elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment de l'amour ou juste une très forte admiration pour lui qui était parvenu à réaliser son rêve.

Les deux amis se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire. Clément se rappela de sa demande, la demande qu'il avait faite lorsqu'il avait répondu au message : "être lui même". Il y était parvenu, il était ce qu'était son amie, même s'il était moins dans l'exagération.

Le brun demanda alors ce que la jeune fille avait demandé et il fut surpris de la réponse. "De quoi écrire". Cela lui correspondait bien mais elle n'avait pas avancé dans ses fictions.

Elle se rappela les "rêves" qu'elle avait noté dans le message.

"Tuer Teach", ce n'était pas vraiment possible comme ce dernier était du côté de leur Père.

"Empêcher la mort de Tatch et de Ace", les deux commandants étaient en vie et en train de faire une blague à Marco. Elle sourit bien contente de les voir sur le pont du Moby Dick.

"Faire un câlin aux ASL", Ace était sur le pont mais pour Sabo et Luffy, c'était plus compliqué. Pour le blond, ses frères ne savaient pas qu'il était encore vivant, n'y même qu'il était amnésique. Il fallait trouver un moyen pour qu'il retrouve la mémoire. Quant au benjamin de la famille, étant capitaine d'un navire ennemi, le voir et lui faire un câlin risquerait d'être compliqué.

Son regard se tourna vers l'océan. Elle était une "D", ne sachant pas si c'était pour son bonheur ou son malheur. La majorité des personnes possédant cette lettre était ignorant quant à l'importance de cette dernière. Mais elle, c'était différent. Avec le manga et le fait qu'elle soit au courant d'une légère partie des secrets de ce monde n'étaient sans doute pas un hasard.

Elle poussa un soupir, espérant que le destin lui envoie quelque chose pour l'éclairer. Sa volonté du D était sans doute différente de celle de Ace, être reconnu, de Luffy, vouloir être libre, de Teach, vouloir tout contrôler, ou de Dragon, vouloir libérer. Mais quelle était sa volonté ?

Son Père avait peut-être cette réponse. Après tout, lui aussi était au courant des secrets du monde. Roger lui avait dit. Mais jamais son paternel le lui dirait. Ce serait aller contre le destin de faire ça.

Le brun regarda son amie. La brune était en pleine réflexion. Depuis qu'elle avait digéré et avoué qu'elle aussi, était une de ces "D", elle réfléchissait bien plus. Le garçon avait compris que cette lettre était importante mais de là à constamment occuper les pensées de la brune était peut-être exagéré.

Il poussa un soupir. Cette histoire tenait à coeur son amie. Il entendit la voix du premier commandant appeler la jeune fille. Cette dernière semblant trop perdue dans ces pensées ne l'entendait pas. Le brun donna un coup de coude à la brune et lui fit signe qu'on l'appelait. La fille s'éloigna de son camarade pour rejoindre son commandant.

Clément continua de fixer l'océan. Finalement, il aimait bien cet endroit. Le calme qui y régnait était agréable, malgré les cris et les rires de ses nakama. L'océan avait, en fin de compte, eu raison de lui : il l'aimait et avait bien fait de répondre à cet appel si étrange.

Sa routine avait changé brutalement mais c'était peut-être pour le mieux après tout. Il sourit se repassant en mémoire chaque moment qu'il avait eu sur le Moby Dick : les blagues, les fêtes, les parties de poker jusqu'à tard le soir. Oui, il aimait cette famille si étrange.

Il ne sentit pas son commandant arriver dans son dos. Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant un sourire sincère sur le visage de son jeune frère. Il posa la main sur l'épaule du brun qui tourna son regard vers ce dernier.

_A quoi penses-tu ?_

_-A tout ce qui s'est passé depuis notre arrivée…_ Répondit le brun en replaçant son regard sur l'étendue bleue.

-_Que de bon souvenir alors !_ Rit le commandant en s'appuyant à la rambarde._ Je voulais te demander quelque chose._

_-Quoi donc, Commandant ?_

_-Votre date d'anniversaire, à toi et à Gaëlle. On ne le fête qu'une fois, lors de la première année que vous êtes là._

_-Oh ! C'est sympa comme attention mais ça ne sert pas à grand chose._ Sourit le garçon.

_-Vous n'y couperez pas ! C'est la règle._

_-J'aime déjà pas cette règle._ Grogna le brun.

_-On te demande pas de l'apprécier. On ne fêtait pas votre anniversaire dans votre monde ?_

_-Si si, mais disons qu'on a jamais été fan de cette fête. Quand on est pas proche de sa famille et qu'on a pas vraiment de potes, c'est toujours difficile d'aimer cette fête._

_-Vous avez une famille maintenant ! Alors dit moi ces dates !_ Ordonna son commandant avec le sourire.

_-Très bien_. Soupira le garçon. _Le 7 juin pour Gaëlle et le 25 mai pour moi…_

_-Tu vois, c'était pas si difficile !_ Dit le commandant en partant.

Le brun poussa un soupir en suivant son commandant du regard. Il avait le journal du matin même et il y avait vu la date : le mardi 14 mars. Cela faisait presque trois mois qu'il était arrivé. Le temps passait toujours assez vite.

Son anniversaire, habituellement, il le fêtait avec Mira et sa mère. Cela allait être la première année qu'il le fêterait sans elles. Il poussa un énième soupir : trois mois cela faisait presque 100 ans dans leur monde. Tout ce qu'ils avaient connu n'était plus et ils avaient été oubliés. C'était sans doute le mieux.

La journée finit par passer tranquillement. Il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque de pirate ou de Marine pour venir troubler la tranquillité du navire. C'était peut être mieux ainsi mais Clément s'était ennuyé. Il n'aimait guère les jours de congés obligatoires. Il préférait largement être en cuisine ou faire ses corvées même si elles étaient peu agréables.

Il était assis à la table en train de manger. En face de lui se tenait Gaëlle qui ne touchait quasiment pas à son assiette. Plus tôt dans la journée, son commandant lui avait confiée une nouvelle mission.

Comme la brune aimait particulièrement en faire, elle en avait souvent. Elle avait toujours aimé se dépenser et se défouler. Mais cette mission devait l'embêter ou la chagriner pour qu'elle ne touche pas à son assiette.

Marco avait, lui aussi, remarqué son absence d'appétit. La mission devait être dangereuse, parce que même lui ne semblait pas serein.

Le garçon avait essayé de faire parler son amie mais il n'avait pas eu de réponse. Il avait aussi demandé à son commandant et même à Marco mais il n'avait pu rien obtenir. Personne ne voulait lui dire quelle était la mission de son amie.

Il savait qu'elle avait gagné en force au cours de ces trois mois passés ici. Elle était devenue, en très peu de temps, l'une des plus fortes de sa division. Son fruit, qui l'immunisait contre toutes les blessures, jouait beaucoup mais elle avait développé une grande force physique et sa vive intelligence avait permis de la hisser très haut.

De plus, sa maîtrise du haki de l'observation et de l'armement, qui lui avait donné quelques difficultés, n'était plus remise en cause. Son maniement du sabre, bien que très particulier, lui donnait un grand avantage en combat rapproché. Et son haki des rois devenait de plus en plus puissant, même si elle rechignait beaucoup à l'utiliser. Pour la marine, elle était devenue trop dangereuse.

Le brun, lui, était resté à peu près au même niveau. Il n'avait toujours pas mangé son fruit du démon mais il hésitait de plus en plus. Il n'avait pas voulu développer autant que son amie sa force physique. Et bien qu'intelligent, il fonctionnait beaucoup sur l'instinct et les ressentis qu'il pouvait avoir durant les combats.

En plus, son haki ne lui causait plus de souci et sa maîtrise de ses différentes armes n'étaient plus remise en question. Bien qu'il ne possède pas le haki des rois, il s'était avéré qu'il avait une grande résistance et possédant, s'il avait bien compris, une assez grande volonté.

Le garçon ne dit rien du repas, à la fois énervé et inquiet pour la jeune fille en face de lui. Il était prévu qu'elle parte peu de temps après le repas. Cependant, si elle ne mangeait rien son départ serait retardé au lendemain.

Gaëlle partit quand même après le repas. Bien qu'ayant peu mangé, il était préférable qu'elle voyage à la nuit tombée, sa couleur noire se fondant parfaitement dans l'obscurité.

Le garçon assista, une nouvelle fois, à un départ pour une mission solo de son amie. La dernière qu'elle avait fait remontait à quelques semaines mais son attitude était bien différente. Le coq et l'allumette avait fait des blagues auxquelles la brune avait répondu et elle avait salué tout le monde.

Le brun avait été soulagé. Il rejoignit ensuite, accompagné de ses nakama, le dortoir de sa division. Son hamac n'était pas très haut, il n'avait donc pas besoin d'aide pour s'y hisser mais il devait souvent aider ses camarades à atteindre le leur.

Clément ne se réveilla que le lendemain, peu de temps avant que les premiers rayons du soleil n'entre par l'un des hublots. Il s'étira avant de s'habiller et de filer en direction de la cuisine.

Le jeune cuisinier était parvenu à se rappeler de ce seul chemin à travers le bateau. Il en était heureux même s'il avait souvent des réflexions sur son manque d'orientation.

Il rejoignit le réfectoir puis la double porte au fond de la pièce. Alors qu'il allait entrer, il reconnut aisément les voix qui provenaient de l'intérieur de la pièce : celle de Tatch et de Marco.

Les deux comparses parlaient de la mission de la brune. Le premier commandant semblait inquiet, il parlait d'une mission à haut risque et, même si elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pourrait la propulser droit dans la gueule de la Marine si elle ne faisait pas attention.

Le brun sentit son sang se glacer : Gaëlle terminer dans les mains des soldats de la Marine ? Cette mission était vraiment si dangereuse ? Si elle était si dangereuse pourquoi l'avoir envoyée seule ?

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'avantage de questions. La double porte s'ouvrit sur le commandant blond qui regarda surpris le jeune nakama. Le garçon était incapable d'aligner deux mots pour faire une phrase avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

* * *

Ça avance doucement mais surement !

Chapitre peu important pour la suite de l'histoire mais quand même assez long (2311 mots).

Aller on se retrouve bientôt !

Une review ?


End file.
